A voice
by Irish leprechaun
Summary: Someday Goku you'll hear a voice too, and when you do, make sure to pop them one in the head, cuz believe me it's one hell of a headache.
1. Chapter 1

_A tiny child sat her wrists cuffed to her ankles causing her to hunch over, her waist chained and bound to the wall behind her. Sighing she looked at the water falling in front of her and silently prayed that it would stop getting so close._

_Every year it got closer now only half a meter away from her, why wouldn't it stop? It continued to splash her as it had the past 3 months, but then how did she know it had been three months. She couldn't remember how long she'd been here, in the dark._

_She bit her lip in frustration trying to break away from the wall growling in defeat when it didn't work, why bother trying it hadn't worked the first million times._

_A gust f wind blew harshly into the waterfalls cavern and she was able to catch a glimpse of the outside world._

_Her cheeks were wet from the water that had been carried in with the wind, what was the point in crying? It never helped and all it did was get her eyes all crusty._

_She held her breath as a small opening appeared in the waterfalls thick blanket of water, sunlight came through and she saw a mixture of green and red and, well she didn't really know but, it was nice. But then, to her ANYTHING bathed in sunlight was nice, all she had without that little bit of sunlight was the glimmering blue of the water in front of her and the pitch black cave around her._

"_I, I want the sun," she whispered as the waterfall began to close,_

"_NO…NO PLEASE DON'T GO!" she screamed twitching her body ignoring the cracking of her ribs._

_She started yelling angry at herself for being so weak._

**"**_**BRING ME IT BACK!"** she screamed, the waterfall closed up leaving only the glimmering blue in front of her to mock her._

_She glared at it, the colour reflecting on her face._

"_I…I…" she began to cry but not out of pity, out hatred and defeat._

"_I WANT OUT!" she screamed "**SOMEONE** LET ME OUT!" _

* * *

A young man looked up from bathing in the river his golden eyes wide and water trickling down his brown hair down his forehead. Looking around himself he summoned a large staff like object and began growling.

"Who's there? COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELF!" he yelled.

His ears pricked up and he looked towards the bushes stopping when he felt no aura coming from them, he shivered slightly as a cold wind blew up against his back causing him to sigh.

"Goku? Were you calling?" a thin brunette asked coming into the clearing, he had a towel wrapped around his head and wore a monocle which covered one of his dazzling green eyes.

Goku looked towards the man's direction and smiled.

"Nah, its okay Hakkai I just thought I heard someone calling my…" he stopped when he realised what he was about to say.

'Someone saying my name…'

Hakkai looked worriedly over at the 20 year old and sighed.

"It's getting cold Goku lets go back to Sanzo and Gojyo ne?" Hakkai smiled already walking through the trees that covered the path he'd appeared from.

"Yeah, I'm probably going as senile as Sanzo in this cold air!" Goku joked smiling when he heard the green eyed man's faint laughter.

He put away his staff and sighed squinting his eyes out towards the lake where there was a large waterfall. He shook his head and got out shaking himself free of any water droplets before getting changed and following his companion to the steps of the temple.

* * *

_The small girl's heart twisted in hate as images of a man with golden hair glared down at her,_

_"I-I'm sorry," he said his eyes softening "But it was you or Nataku," a blurry image stood at his side with a sorrowfull aura "Or me,"it said before running off._

* * *

Well? what you think? Should I leave it at that or shall I can continue? THE CHOICE IS YOURS! (laughs maniacally)…please review… 


	2. Chapter 2

Goku walked up the temple steps scratching his head, the cold evening air was blowing around him and he shivered slightly his mind wandering to more important matters…food. " Wonder if I can sneak myself a plate of Ramen into the temple, Kami knows It'll be to dark when I come home if I ate them in a restaurant…" he got to the top of the stairs and breezed past the group of monks closing the large marble temple doors.

"HEY! You insolent brat! Do you know how long we kept these doors open **JUST** because ou were dilly Dallying?" one of the older ones yelled, his face was red with effort making his white beard stick out comically in his face.

"Tch," Goku snickered observing their efforts for a few minutes before smelling the stench of fermented wine off them.

"Hmm And do you know," he said pushing the monks away from the doors and easily closing the two as if they were doors to a paper house, " That the wine offerings are meant to be **KEPT** as offerings?" he finished smirking at them and laughing when they paled and ran away from him.

"HEY! Don't worry I won't tell Sanzo!" he called causing the monks to stop and look at him hopefully, "IF HE SMELLS YOU FIRST!" He roared causing the monks to speed off quicker than they began screaming something about penance and repentance.

Goku tittered to himself holding his sides as he shook with laughter.

He stopped when he saw his shadow on the floor blend with a much taller one.

"You know, maybe they'd like you better If you didn't make such an ASS of yourself." a voice growled.

"Huh…" Goku muttered shakily turning around.

_**WHACK**_

"OWOWOW! Goddamn FRIGGIN MONK!" he cursed sitting on his ass, his jean clad legs sprawled out in front of him.

His statement earned him another hundred whacks to his skull from the pissed off monk.

"Idiot," the blonde haired man groaned his violet eyes rolling when the young man on the floor began whimpering like a sad child.

"Get up, we've work to do," he said loud enough for the near unconscious boy to hear.

* * *

_**Later in a large temple praying area**_.

Goku and Sanzo sat on their knees at a table, the table in question was covered in paper and ink piled as high as Goku's elbows, the young man stol a quick stare at Sanzo who was busy working something out on abacus before groaning and muttering something about a bottomless pit.

"Hm, Sanzo," Goku said averting his eyes back to the page for a secondwriting down the events of what happened on Sanzo and his last trip, now that he was old enough (and literate) he was allowed to help Sanzo in recording journeys and happenings ( allowed being a nicer way of putting forced)

Sanzo grunted for him to speak, his reading glasses pushed right up the bridge of his nose and a cigarette hanging from his mouth, he absent minded sorted papers with his right hand whilst still writing with his left, letting out puffs of smoke each time he blinked.

Goku stared in awe his ink brush held halfway in the air.

"H-how can you do all that at once?" he said slightly envious going completely off the topic he wanted to talk about.

An anger vein stood out on Sanzo's head whilst he continued with his work.

"One it's called multi-tasking, two I've already discussed it before and THREE if you dare interrupt my work for something as mind blowing stupid as that again I WILL…"

"Kill me yeah I know," Goku sighed looking out the window as the wind blew past his ears twitching.

Sanzo looked up from his documents and took of his reading glasses stowing them in a drawer in the table before rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Goku looked so focused in the sunlight his eyes squinted in thought, his mouth was still open as he stayed in thought, but that didn't surprise Sanzo, hell he can't remember Goku EVER keeping his mouth shut.

"Oi, idiot what the hell has you so…Spacey today? He groaned as he tried to find the right words to say.

Goku looked over at Sanzo smiling slightly thanking Kami he wouldn't have to get hit for his last statement. However, he still hesitated slightly when he brought up the subject.

"Uh, Sanzo when you…heard me," he said pepping a glance at the blonde haired priest who had now quirked a thin eyebrow.

"Goku I HEAR you everyday whether you be eating sleeping or even BREATHING be more goddamn specific!" Sanzo said irratated slightly.

Goku huffed but continued. "That day, five years ago do you remeber if I...um?" Goku began to pull his hand through his hair

"Yes?" he pressed, now feeling very uncomfortable with the subject already.

"Did I, Did you…Um…your name," he said slowly making Sanzo sigh out in frustration.

"For god's sake Goku! Spit it out goddamnit you sound like one of those shit for brains monks!" Sanzo yelled causing Goku to tense.

"YEAH! WEL IT ISN'T EXACTLY HARD FOR ME TO PUT THIS INTO WORDS YOU DAMN CORRUPT PRIEST!" Goku yelled unable to stop himself.

Sanzo stopped his eyes wide as he observed a tensed up Goku, the two glared at each other Goku shaking in anger and Sanzo twitching slightly breaking his cool demeanour.

Goku was the first to break and sighed landing on his ass and pulling his knees under his chin.

"Today, I heard someone calling me, and I can still...ugh," Goku laid his head in his lapalthough his words were muffled theyhit Sanzo like a slap, the words implying all sorts of problems all which could end horribly wrong.

Sanzo looked over at Goku who had now set his head on the small table sighing and mumbling. His breathing was slow as if he was having a migrane but Sanzo knew from experience it was something MUCH worse.

"What is it saying?" Sanzo said calmly.

"It's calling me, the voice sound's so…lonely," Goku whispered.

Sanzo tensed and shook slightly as memories began to pop into his head.

"_I can hear a voice"_

"_Hey shut-up"_

"_But I wasn't calling you!"_

Sanzo looked at him and shook away the memory standing up and walking towards Goku.

Goku smiled when he felt the familiar reassuring pat that Sanzo gave his head before walking out.

"Then go find them Goku, and don't forget to pop them one in the head, believe me their a pain in the ass to deal with!" he said softly muttering the last part.

Goku grinned.

"THAT LAST PART BETTER NOT BE DIRECTED AT ME!"

"Silence, you're only proving my point!" Sanzo's voice echoed down the halls of the temple.

Goku laughed and shook his head, laughing.

Suddenly he heard the clang of chains and sprang up tensing when he heard cries being carried in the wind.

"_I want my sun, GIVE IT BACK!"_

Goku gulped standing on the balcony and holding his head when he heard small angry cries the sound of the clanging getting louder.

"Damnit I hear you already SHUT-UP!" he growled jumping down onto the ground below and sprinting off towards the setting sun coloured meadows.

"Just, stay there," he muttered sprinting past villagers and dodging in and out of corner markets closing up for the night.

"I'll…stop your cries," he thought springing into the air and landing on a large branch of an oak allowing him to leap to other trees.

"Just hang on."

Okay chapter 2 done! (Happy dance sparkles all that jazz) so I got one review! WOOOO!

Someone Special: Thank you I will but I'm gonna need five reviews per chapter otherwise NUH-UH! But seeing as your review was so nice den fine! Anyway I have an important date with my Saiyuki DVD's! See ya! Oh Yeh AND REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

_The moonlight bathed the water silver and small particles of light bathed the young girls face as she still lay hunched over._

_She was regretting ever moving and winced when she heard the familiar sound of her bones slowly cracking back into place. She had found out quite a while back that no matter how hard she tried the bones always reformed, and she hated herself for it._

"_Shiny, shiny, glimmer," she whispered every time the light flickered slightly, she began to hum the tune crying slightly when she realised how stupid she sounded her voice banging off the walls._

"**Damnit I hear you already SHUT-UP!"**

_The small girl's head jerked when she heard the voice looking around her for any sign of life, she then directed her eyes to the sound of rustling below her feet._

"Ow, ouch GODDAMNIT! I hate slippery rocks and…GYAH THRONS!" a voice howled.

The small girl curled her toes when she saw the outline of a person standing outside the sheet like water falling from the top of the waterfall.

She edged back ever so slightly when she saw the hand advance as if to reach in and grab her, her whole body froze her eyes frantically looking for a place to escape.

She stopped as the form placed a hand in between the water causing it to make an opening. The moon reflected on two small pools of Gold causing her heart to beat fast and for her mouth to hang open.

"Jeez it's cold in here!" the voice said walking in and shaking his head free of any water droplets, "But then you would know all about that wouldn't you?" he said shining back the pools of Gold.

The small girl's eyes shone every time the pools of unearthly like yellow looked her way and she nodded. The man laughed.

"You are very loud y'know that? God you gave me the biggest migraine EVER!" he sighed sitting down next to her and ripping apart the chains. The metal clanked and she fell over at the unknown balance she was given back.

Expecting to hit the floor she closed her eyes only to have her small body held up by a pair of thin muscle arms, which were warm, she shivered in delight and clutched to him tightly.

"Ahh, you're so, so…Ahh" she shivered when he placed a hand on her back.

"Hey I know the feeling…what's your name kid?" he asked in a whisper taking off his cape and laying it on her shoulders, he had swapped his childhood one long ago and now wore a thick.

"I…I uh, don't know," she said trying to twist around to look at him.

"What? Jeez really wow you must be really stupid!" he laughed.

_Stupid? HOW DARE HE CALL ME STUPID...wait…what is stupid? It must be really bad if he's laughing at me! OOOO NO-ONE LAUGHS AT ME!_

She jumped slightly and twisted away from him beginning to dislike his touch.

"H-Hey! Stop that! You…stupid! I didn't call anyone ESPECIALLY not you and…and" she tried to continue but found herself looking at those golden eyes a feeling of safety washing over her, she watched as the moonlight shone through the water laminating his face so she could see a goofy smile…or was it a grimace she didn't quite know, all she knew was this…person had come out of nowhere.

"Yeah you're right you're not stupid, but hey you know something you DID call me quite denying…besides," he said smiling reaching over and picking her up in his arms her small body like a bag of feathers. He parted the water with his hand again and smiled down at her the moonlight bouncing off of his diadem.

"I'm Son Goku, and you're gonna live with me from now on!" he smiled down at her, his face fully lit up his soft eyes staring down at her shadowed face.

"Is that ok?" he asked.

She stared up at his face, his warm arms holding her like a child and his eyes regarding her softly.

"I…I," she bit her lip.

_Anything…is better than being cold and anything the colour of the sun…_

She ducked her head down and whispered.

"Yes,"

…_Must be worth living for._

Goku smiled and leaped from the waterfall.

* * *

Ayah sorry short chapter but my brain hurts cuz I fainted in registration today and am home on medication leave so um Yeh best I could do….. REVIEWS! YAY!

Knight rose: MMMMM cookies I can taste them already! Lol joking but thank you for your comment it helped me feel better!

Tenka-Chan: Aw shucks really? (Happy dance and ego points plus one) Yeah I'm workin hard on the plot I keep re-writing it though to make more interesting….I 'm not good at making up my mind… (Ego points minus one…)

Someone special: (hugs) Thank you you're great! Another plot comment eh...hmm curious! 

Well that does all please review if u likes reading my story! I'll make the next chapter around two – three pages long once I finish editing and 5 reviews PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

Goku sped across the meadow running at top speed causing the wind to slap hard against her face, she breathe in deeply sighing at the crisp feeling of air which was a stranger to the normal moisture she breathed in, her long hair was tucked uncomfortably next to her back which was pulled by Goku's arm whenever he clutched her more, she winced gasping when Goku jumped up onto a tree.

"AAH!" she grabbed onto his neck glaring at him as he began laughing again.

"Don't tell me you're scared of heights? After living in a waterfall? JEEZ!" he laughed running faster and purposely raising her a little higher in his arms, she yelped in protest accidentally digging her claws into his neck.

"_**OW**_! HEY DON'T!" he hissed reaching behind his neck and pulling her off him…causing her to drop downwards.

"**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**!"

Goku looked behind him downwards and sighed jumping down and catching her on his shoulder before she hit the ground.

She landed rigid her fists clenched eyes wide and her legs closed tightly together.

She shook her head out of her experience and tried to tun around to glare at the instigator of her trauma.

"HEY YOU NEARLY DROPPED ME YOU STUPID…"

"I LIVE IN A TEMPLE! THEY DON'T REALLY LIKE GIRLS THOUGH SO YOU MIGHT ANT TO KEEP A LOW PROFILE!" he shouted down at her cutting her off.

"HEY! I WAS TALKING FIRST! ME!" she yelled screaming slightly and grabbing onto the back of his shirt when he jumped down off the tree.

"YEAH AND YOU SAID IT…STUPID! DON'T TRY TELLING ME YOU KNOW ANY OTHER PUT DOWNS CUZ YA DON'T!" he smirked throwing her up in the air and catching her bridal style. She landed still screaming slightly glaring up at the brown haired man. He smirked and stuck out his tongue at her winking.

Instantly her anger faded at the colour of his eyes, the gold reflecting the moonlight, but, _was that a hint of red and green and…wait, why was his face lighting up?She turned her vision to the destination they were running to gasping at what she saw._

"OH MY GOD!"

Goku jumped and stared down at her, her mouth open in shock,

"WHAT! ARE YOU HURT WHAT'S WRONG!" he said slowing down and stopping setting her down on the ground to face him, his back to the 'stars' blocking her view.

"STARS! OH MY…." she pushed Goku out of the way and looked at the galaxy of light her eyes ecstatic and her thin frame laminated by the colours, she had thrown off the cape and stood arms slightly outstretched and legs standing in a mountain shape (a v shape)

WOW! LOOK AT THEM DIFFERENT COLOURS AND EVERYTHING **AMAZING**!" she gasped her eyes tiny stars of her own, she blushed red when she heard laughter behind her.

Spinning around shocked she watched Goku's head thrown back in laughter sitting on the ground his hand to his forehead.

She turned magenta and crossed her arms over her chest glaring.

"WHA! WHAT HAVE I DONE NOW! STOP LAUGHING!" she yelled when Goku fell to the floor on his back.

He looked up wiping his eye and shaking his head.

"You idiot, those aren't stars their LIGHTS!" he smiled standing up and walking towards her patting her head.

She flinched away her cheeks blown up in protest eyes glaring.

"I'm not the idiot! Stars are lights Stupid! They light up the sky don't they!" she growled embarrassed.

Goku stared at her as she ranted on about the stars and how just because he was so used to them doesn't mean he could laugh at her.

* * *

_What the…what is this kid wearing?_ He stared at her thin white frame, she had bare feet with two gold ankle bracelets on her ankles which looked suspiciously GENUINE, going up her legs he noticed a series of bite and cut marks along vital lines which only stopped at a small silk skirt which barely covered any of her thigh, needless to say he knew it had been ripped and by the looks of the dirt on it must have been white _once_. She wore something resembling a silk corset only not as tight fitting and was ripped along middle showing her non existent stomach. On her wrists were two identical bracelets to match the ones on her ankles. 

Staring at the girls shoulders Goku came to a slow realisation…the girl had blood red hair

_And a pair of eyes to match._

He gulped as the girl continued angrier to know he wasn't paying attention.

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN LISTENING! GOD! I FINALLY GET TO SEE THE STARS FOR ONCE UP CLOSE" she yelled her head down remembering all those times the waterfall had mocked her by only allowing itself to part for a mere millisecond to let her catch a glimpse of the outside world.

AND IT GET'S RUINED BY A STUPID….IDIOT!" she screamed using the last word he'd called her and hoping to Kami it sounded all right.

She stopped suddenly when she realised he was looking at her and shivered. His face was darkened slighlty and his eyes closed covering his pools of gold from her sight.

"Goku what are you…please…stop doing that it's" her eyes changed to a frightened look when Heopened his eyes betraying a hint of sadnesssheshivered when he advanced atthe seriousness in his face.He walked up to her and placed the cloak around her shoulders smiling at her, his hands lingering on her shoulders causing her to shiver when the realisation of how cold it was hit her.

"You're right I'm sorry," he said looking down at her his eyes soft. "I know how it feels to have something out of reach," he said painfully.

"Go…ku?" she stuttered her brow rose in confusion wondering why he was acting like this.

Goku shook his head removing his hands and turning his back to herhe placed one hand on his hip the other rubbing his nose.

"So," he smiled reaching out a hand his body silhouetted in the town's light.

"How would you like to finally touch a star?" he finished.

The girl's heart raced and she nodded dumbfounded taking his hand.

"YEAH DEFINATELY...BUT..." she stopped looking at his shoulders frightened.

"Hmm what is it tell me?" he said still holding her hand and gasping when she hit the floor.

"C-Can we…stay on the ground this time?" she pleaded before fainting due to the stress on her heart.

Goku sweat dropped and laughed his hand rubbing the back of his head in apology.

"Heh…my bad!"

* * *

The two walked through the city night life avoiding passer-by's, every time the sound of a bicycle bell or a firework or even someone shouting went off she jumped and clutched Goku staring at disbelief at how bright everything was.

"Hey…uh…what's your name again?" he said straying off the question and looking down at the girl.

She jumped and frowned.

"I told you I…can't remember," she said looking away from him her eyes going wide at a large fat man who walked away from a food stall.

"It's a walking mountain!" she gasped her eyes wide.

Goku laughed and pulled her closer to him when the large man turned around and glared.

"You say something BITCH!" he growled the large bulky substance on the stick raised threateningly over his head.

Goku muttered a Gomensai and waved him off peacefully while the girl stored the last word in her head for safe keeping. Her eyes were still wide open at the sight of the large man as he waddled through the crowd on the contrary so was her nose and it found a thick warm scent coming fro the things the 'walking mountain' had in his hands.

Her stomach gurgled and she blushed as Goku laughed.

"Next time I'll just ask your stomach for your name ne?"

She rubbed her stomach which was now rumbling tomuch in painto protest.

"Ayah…Goku I don't get it…" she winced hunching over and sitting on the floor.

"What are you on about," he said looking down at her as she glared at her stomach comically. She seemed to be ignoring him and started to shout and poke at her stomach.

"All this time I've been in that cave and NOW you decide to say something," she yelled causing passer-by's to wonder what a small girl in a coat to big for her was doing sitting on the floor.

Goku snickered causing her to look up.

"What! It's true! I don't hear a thing from it and NOW it talks!" She winced as it gurgled causing her stomach to go on fire, she looked back down and glared at it.

"I think I preferred it when it didn't talk," she growled.

Goku fell about laughing clutching his sides causing her to look up in shock.

"WHAT! WHAT! Is your stomach hurting too! she gasped misreading his doubled up position.

This caused him to shake his head and laughed reaching out to her and pulling her up shaking his head.

"Wait…" she said slowly and angrily shaking her hand out of his grip.

"YOU WERE LAUGHING AT ME AGAIN!" she yelled going red.

Goku stopped his laughter and shook his head.

"NNGH! STOP IT I HATE THAT!" she said turning away from him and trying to run off.

"Ah! No Wait" He slipped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him her face still displaying a mixture of pain and anger tears displayed on her pouting cheeks..

"C'mon I think I know how to make it up to you this time!" he winked leading her into a ramen house.

* * *

AHH! Another chapter (happy dance to a techno beat Lol) kk I wanted to do this early and I cant really wait for reviews so I'm just gonna go full steam ahead with this while I'm young (and Sane), It's getting a little more spiritual now I guess and it will oh yeah and just to point out THERE IS NO ROMANCE IN THIS STORY! I'm not writing any romance…between Goku and the girl anyway hee!  oh yeh and I know it might seem pretty annoying that she doesn't have a name yet but please ber with me the next chapter is going to be very important and probably longer I don't know I'm already in the middle of writing it and I'm already editing it cuz it's not good enough….:sigh: oh well…please review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Goku sat across from the young girl suppressing laughter at her position. Her face was pressed up against the window watching as people walked past letting off fireworks and party streamers. She screamed when a man in face paint jumped in front of the window and started chanting loudly.

"GOKU! WHAT IS THAT THING! IS IT GOING TO EAT ME!" she gasped hiding under the table.

Laughing,Goku waved at his friend in the window and pulled her scared form up onto the seat next to him.

"That's a human, he only looks like that cuz he's painted his face for the festival!" Goku reassured her as she watched him dance away from the window.

She thought for a minute opening and closing her mouth.

"Goku what's a festival?" she asked looking up at his gold eyes.

Goku stared at her imagining how ANYBODY could not know what a festival was.

"You don't know!"

"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW…..wait….**IT'S ANOTHER INSULT ISN'T IT**!" she screamed pointing her finger accusingly at him, causing people in the ramen house to jump slightly.

Goku put his head in his hands and rubbed his temples, "Geez you're loud, no, look every once a year people go into a celebration,"

"Celebration?"

"Like when their happy because of something, they celebrate this by having a festival and everyone is allowed to come and join in see?" he finished pointing at a few Youkai kids and human kids running around with candyfloss and sweet peaches. He watched as her eyes turned into puzzlement again biting her lip.

"Ne…Goku? What's Happy?" she asked puzzled again.

This time Goku stared at her in shock as she looked at him hoping to god she was just playing stupid. He sighed when he saw the curiosity in her eyes cursing himself.

"Y'know happy? When you um…well it's when…" Goku furrowed his eyebrows trying to find the right words to say.

The girl frowned and turned her attention to the children surrounded by their friends and sighed her head down and wondering.

"I guess it's like when, you feel warm and well safe," Goku said scratching his chin.

She jumped up suddenly smiling wide her eyes twinkling.

"THE SUN!" she said happily causing him to blink at her in confusion.

"What?"

He looked at her beaming face as she nodded almost hugging herself.

"I'm, safe and warm when I see the sun it's really warm and stuff right! I'm right aren't I!" she nodded deciding herself she was right.

"NO! look I think you don't under…" he began when she took hold of his hand.

"And…you," she whispered causing him to look at her in shock.

"Wha-WHAT!" he said blushing.

She looked confused and stared up at him.

"You're eyes…they're the colour of the sun like their, burning or something, when you saved me fro the cave," she said looking out the window smiling at the children who ran past. "Your eyes where the first thing I saw, it felt like…the sun was saving Me." she said slowly blushing when the little kids waved at her.

Goku thought of her wordand shivered as a sense of Deje vu washed over him uncomfortably.

_The sun huh…Man, Does this kid even know she's almost chatting me up…GYAH! I sound like that perverted kappa! But whoa, I'm her sun? NO WAY! Dude, that's,

* * *

_

**_An image of Sanzo popped into his head holding out a hand while the sun behind him painted a golden halo around his form, his violet eyes filled with trust and his hand outstretched in almost welcome matter._**

**_"C'mon you're going to be staying with me, it's not like I have a choice in the matter,"

* * *

_**

_Well_

He watched as she started copying the kids outside trying to pulling faces but failing miserably and almost poking her eyes out.

_That's cool I guess. _He smiled as she rubbed her poor eyes mumbling.

"Nyah, Goku my stomach's trying to KILL ME!" she cried looking away from the window and wincing.

"So hurry up and order then!" he said slightly annoyed that she just didn't do the obvious.

"Order?"

"Oh god! You don't know how to! Jeez that…" he stopped when he saw her pouted features ready to blow up on him.

"AH sorry my bad, well um, you just read this and choose what you ant K? It's called a menu, M-E-N…um Y…well it's called a menu okay?" he said laughing slightly in his embarrassment and quickly handing her the leather backed order sheet.

"Menu, menu…" she said while he passed her it frowning as she opened it.

"OOOO! They got Chicken teriyaki on fried noodles! I'll have two of those and maybe a number 47 but wait…huh?" he looked over the menu when something slowly hit him.

_She's been living in a cave for a few years so would that mean._

He sighed when he saw her turning the menu around and sweat-dropping when she started sniffing it.

"You can't read can you?" he sighed stating the obvious.

She looked up and shook her head blushing when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him.

"Look these are words their like…" his mind wandered as he explained remembering this from somewhere.

_Why does this feel so…_

_

* * *

**"Here hurry up and choose something before you stomach causes an earthquake," Sanzo growled lighting a cigarette in his hand and glaring at the young boy who was jumping up and down on the seat.**_

**_"Nyah, Sanzo can I have one of those?" he said pointing at the white stick in his mouth. Sanzo looked at him sceptically and shook his head._**

**_"NO you idiot, eat some food." he growled and anger vein sticking out on his head._**

**_"But how come YOU'RE allowed to eat them!" he whined before a fan collided with his head_**

**_"Because I need them,"_**

**_"Exactly which means they must taste good!" he yipped reaching out for the packet before a shadow loomed over him_**

**_WHACK_**

**_"SHUTUP SHUT-UP!CHOOSE WHAT YOU WANT TO EAT OR DIE WITH AN EMPTY STOMACH!" He yelled causing the advancing waitress to cower away, his fan held menacingly in his hand._**

**_"OKAY OKAY GEEZ!" he screamed rubbing his head before grabbing the menu,_**

**_….._**

**_Sanzo looked at him struggling with the menu his eyes opening in fear at the black lines on the page before sniffing the booklet and wincing in disgust, he caught Sanzo staring at him and sweat dropped._**

**_"S-Sanzo…um how do you…"_**

**_"Ugh, C'mere" Sanzo groaned pulling on Goku's wrist and putting the menu between them._**

**_"These are words they describe the food you want to order, when you decide what you want or you like the sound of it you ask the waitress for it got it," he said causing Goku to nod. He squinted his eyes and shook his head causing Sanzo to sigh out in frustration._**

**_"They look like squiggles to me," he frowned,_**

**_"That's just cuz you can't read yet stupid…I'll teach you how to when we get back to the temple._**

**_"Whoa really!" Goku smiled._**

**_"Tch, if I don't kill you first, now what do you want?" he said lying back on the seat._**

**_Goku's eyes flickered at the illustrations and his grin grew._**

**_"ALL OF IT!"_**

**_SMACK_**

**_"GODDAMN STUPID MONKEY!"_**

* * *

Goku winced as the last bit of the memory lingered rubbing his head,

"Hey why do you rub your head so much?"

Goku smiled and shook his head.

"Sorry I'm just remembering something that's all...did you understand what I said?" he smiled putting down the menu and beckoning over the waitress.

"Umm yeah I think the chicken thing sounds good!" she smiled getting a thumbs up from Goku.

"Me too! So how many of them do you want?" he asked before turning and smiling at the waitress.

"Hi can I get four number 3's a large boiled rice and two number 47's?" he smiled

The woman nodded and went to walk away.

"HEY! We're not done! he shouted causing her to look back puzzled.

"Um yes?" she asked politely.

"She'll have a number 3 as well!" he smiled as the waitress nodded walking away muttering something about how it wasn't fair that people could eat so much and stay so thin.

After their meal and a brief explanation of the use of chopsticks and how they weren't an instrumentyou used to pick your teeth withthe two left the Ramen house.

"Ah! I'm so full I could cry!" Goku sighed patting his stomach as he walked on, the girl had stopped to stare at a large tree which had lanterns on it but whatshe was really captured by was by the purple flowers blooming on it's branches that had began to sway in the wind. She walked closer to it and smiled as a few petals fell on her hair.

Goku walked up to her and patted her head.

"Their Freesia's, do you like them?" He asked softly watching as she nodded.

He frowned slightly when she reached up to her hair and started crying.

"Wha…Why are you crying?" he asked bending down onto his knee to look up at her face.

She had her head down and was holding a petal in her hand.

"It's fallen from the tree, it won't be able to get back up," she said.

Goku shook his head and tilted her head up as he stood up again.

"Silly, it's leaving the tree because it WANTS to, it's free to travel anyway it wants with no attachments don't you get it?" he smiled.

She shook her head.

**_Goku smiled when the words of a certain hot headed monk came to my mind his image standing proudly in his mind. He watched as its mouth opened mimicking his words._**

"Free of all things, bound by nothing, you live your life...

_**As it is**_the figure said a golden glow surronding his crown of blonde hair.

that's freedom see?" he smiled looking at her.

"Freedom, that sounds…safe?" she smiled.

Goku grinned goofily. "YEP!"

She turned her attention towards the tree and Goku smirked.

_Hair as red cherry blossoms...it's only fair that she be linked to something nice,_

"Hey kiddo, from now on, how'd you like to be called Hanami ?"

Turning around she smiled and nodded taking his hand as they walked up the temple steps.

"Anything…is better than being called stupid!" she joked sticking her tongue out.

"HAHA! I hear ya kid!" he smirked.

* * *

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! She's got a name!...this chapter SUCKED!(cries)

I tried to make it more spiritual (my one saving grace was thanks to Tenka-chans advice to make Goku have a few flashbacks!) So yeah Next chapter I'll try not to make TOO long as I think it gets boring…(or do you guys like them longer…god someone tell me!) Anyways REVIEWS!

Tenka-Chan: Aww you make me blush really? Thank you for your advice by the way I was thinking about hinting a few flashbacks but if people want the whole banana then that's fine by me! (thumbs up)

Someone special: WHEE! thanks your reviews are like an instant sugar rush! always so supportive!

xXcatsXxxXmooXx: Thank you! you reviewed chapter two I hope you like the rest of the story!

Well hope you enjoy it! An dif you're reading this please review if you already haven't!

Oh yeah Hanami means cherry blossom!


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, Sanzo! I'm home!" Goku called closing the small flat like room door behind him, Hanami followed in yawning and rubbing her eyes, still clutching Goku's hand sleepily, the coat had began to fall down her shoulders dragging down her top slightly.

Goku turned round blushing wrapping her up in the cloak.

"Uh I better find you some clothes, you must be freezing," he sighed looking around the room and seeing that Sanzo had left a long shirt on the heater, he touched it and smiled when he felt the dry warmth only frowning slightly when he smelt a small fragrance of smoke and gun oil.

"Not freezing…just cold," Hanami yawned falling on her ass and curling up on the floor.

Goku shook his head and lifted her up onto a seat, he held her arms up over her head and slipped the shirt on picking her up in his arms and dropping her into his bed before wrapping her up in the quilt, she smiled and mumbled something about ramen wrinkling her nose.

"She must be having a good dream if it's about food!" Goku said to himself. He walked out of the room and switched off the lights before shutting the door and coming to Sanzo's side of the 'flat'.

"Ne Sanzo?" He asked sticking his head round the door and stopping when he saw a young monk with a cigarette in his mouth.

"AYAH! M-Master Goku-sama!" he shrieked, he got down to his knee's begging for forgiveness causing Goku to roll his eyes.

"Yoh, WHAT have I told you about sneaking into Sanzo's room its godddamn CREEPY!" Goku sighed crossing his arms and leaning on the door frame.

"Um...I uh…WAIT!" Yoh said springing up into a kneeling position (only both knees on the floor) "How come you're in here then?" Yoh asked sceptically glaring slightly at the brown haired man.

"Stop changing the subject," Goku sighed reaching out a hand and helping him up, "Just remember, just because your Sanzo's disciple DOES'NT mean you can smoke BELIEVE me…besides tobacco's forbidden isn't it?" Goku said patting the young man's shoulders.

The 17 year old blushed and nodded slightly.

"I…forgive me Goku-dono," he mumbled..

Goku slapped his back.

"HEY! No worries right?" he smiled releasing Yoh of any shame.

"Yes, no worries," he smiled…"Oh! Who was it you were talking to Goku-sama?" he asked beginning to clean up the room slightly for Sanzo's return.

"Don't bother her, she's asleep," Goku sighed taking his boots off and sitting down on the chair.

"Her…S-SHE! A-AS IN A GIRL!" Yoh exclaimed dropping the dustpan in his hand.

"Um…crap," Goku sighed as the boy exploded.

"MASTER GOKU WITH ALL DUE RESPECT WOMEN IN THIS TEMPLE! THIS IS AN UNEARTHLY SHAME! I-IT'S FORBIDDEN BY BUDDHA HIMSELF!"

"As is smoking tobacco," Goku drawled giving Yoh a meaningful look.

Yoh stopped and blushed before nodding.

"I…am sorry yet again Master Goku-sama, I will go now," he whispered his head bowed.

"Goodnight Yoh," he smiled nodding back sighing as he closed the door allowing his mind to wander.

He wriggled the end of his toes in his socks and sighed leaning into the chair and drifting off slightly his vision holding the sight of a blurry image overhead.

"Oi,"

"Mmm yes, I would like another pot sticker!" Goku smiled licking his lips.

"GET UP YOU GODDAMN MONKEY!" Sanzo yelled whacking him on the head.

"OWOWOWOW! Geez Sanzo you didn't need to hit me!" Goku yelled furiously rubbing his head; he blinked when he saw a green haired brunette laughing behind Sanzo's robed figure.

"Ma Ma, you two are as energetic as always!" he smiled his monocle twinkling.

"Ah! Hakkai! Hey how've you been?" Goku smiled getting up and shaking his hand, Sanzo sat down on the seat and took out his gun beginning to polish it.

"Fine, though it seems Gojyo is my only patient these days and that's only because he's in need of INTENSE therapy," Hakkai chuckled ruffling Goku's hair.

"HEY QUIT THAT!" he yelled annoyed at the childish treatment he still received from his older companion.

"Ha Ha sorry couldn't resist!" Hakkai winked.

Goku frowned and stood up stretching,

"So where is that stupid Kappa?" Goku smiled walking up to Sanzo's mini cooler and taking out three beers.

Sanzo looked up from his gun and frowned.

"OI monkey, what do you think you're doing?" he growled when he saw the beer's in his hand, "That is MY beer and MY fridge!" he continued.

"But we have a geust!" Goku smiled.

"Then take out two beers"

"You're not having one Sanzo?" Goku said puzzled putting one beer back in the freezer.

"Correction pre-pubes YOU are not having one!" Sanzo growled.

"EH? Why not!" he gasped in protest causing Hakkai to shake his head.

"Is there a 21 or over mark on your birth certificate?" Sanzo said standing up and taking the two beers off the gob smacked youth.

"Hey! I don't even HAVE a birth certificate!" Goku fumed.

"All the more reason for you not to have a beer then!" Sanzo sighed opening the bottles and passing one to Hakkai.

"Arigatou, and to answer your previous statement Goku I don't think I have to tell you how Gojyo spends his nights," Hakkai stated blushing slightly.

Goku laughed slightly.

"That Horny Kappa!" he smiled sitting on the chair opposite Sanzo and grinning at Hakkai who sat next to him on the left chair.

* * *

Hanami sighed at the feeling of the pillow underneath her head and inhaled the strange smell coming from the shirt. 

_I smell, smoke…like when the forest below the waterfall was on fire once, but what is this other smell, it smells so…_

She thought of the words Goku had taught her and smiled as she sleepily rubbed the sleeve against her nose inhaling the scent

_safe…but why is it so…_Images began flashing in her mind of two figures holding her hands, one smelt of blood and the other of earth,

_Who…are these two?_

"_**COME ONE COME ALL! SEE THE RESULT OF THE UNHOLY UNION OF THE TWO MORTALS ON EARTH, ONE YOUKAI AND ONE HUMAN SING FOR ITS SUPPER!"**_

_**She looked out of her cage at the faces lit by multicoloured lights cowering away slightly at their laughter.**_

"_**OH MY GOODNESS!" Look how red her eyes are!"**_

"_**Hmm yes they would make a LOVELY set of earrings if I could glaze them!" A merchant smiled reaching into the cage and pulling her up close to the bars.**_

"_**OH DARLING LOOK AT HER HAIR!" a woman smiled petting at the long strands that fell through the bars.**_

"_**SUCH WONDEROUS HAIR WHAT A PITY IT'S WASTED ON SUCH A LOWLY CREATURE!" Someone sneered.**_

_**The crowd burst out laughing and she cowered away from their hands holding her knees up to her chest.**_

"_**S-Stop laughing…please just…" she watched all their faces twist in humour the embarrassment reaching her face and her fury.**_

"_**STOP LAUGHING JUST STOP IT!" she screamed at all of them her fists shaking in anger, the bars began to rattle and she glared at them all.**_

_**They failed to notice and her owner opened the cage and pulled her to him.**_

"_**IM ASKING A 10000 RUPEES FOR A LOCK OF HER HAIR! ANY BUYERS?" he yelled his eyes glowing at the amount of hands advancing and pleas of buyers.**_

_**He smirked and looked down at her baring a toothy grin.**_

_**Her eyes opened in horror when he pulled out a large pair of silver scissors and began to cut at her long hair.**_

"_**NO PLEASE STOP!" she screamed trying to claw at his arms, she nudged him and he accidentally skimmed her cheek with his scissors.**_

"_**AYAH!" she screamed falling back and grabbing her face with her hands, she stared down in shock as they began to turn a bloody red.**_

"_**YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU MATTED THE HAIRWITH YOUR UNHOLY BLOOD!" her keeper screamed reaching down to hit her.**_

"_**THAT IS ENOUGH!" A voice exploded from the crowd causing all to go silent.**_

_**Hanami looked out towards the crowd and saw a tall blonde haired man and a small brown haired boy standing in the centre, the boy looked straight at her, his eyes sad and capturing her in a sea of gold, he leapt up from the crowd and glared at her keeper sending him running into the crowd past the golden haired man, he knelt down to her and offered her a chain ridden hand his voice filling her ears with safety.**_

"_**Don't worry," he said softly the sound of the golden haired man shouting to the crowd could be heard behind her as she stared fearfully up at the boy his golden eyes drawing her in.**_

"_**I've come to…

* * *

**_

"Save you," Hanami whispered as she woke up clutching the bed sheet, her hand tucked under head, the palm of her hand pressed flat against the deep skin coloured wound hidden by her longhair.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" a voice yelled from the next room causing her to jump and look startled to the door.

_Wha...what?_

She jumped out of the bed wincing as she tried to stretch and walked towards the door where voices were coming from.

"DAMN MONKEY I SAID A SIP NOT A CHUG!" the voice from before yelled and a large thump sound was heard.

"OW! Geez Sanzo you've got a fridge full of that stuff don't be so stingy!" she heard Goku's voice yell.

Creaking the door open slightly she saw Goku glaring up at a blonde haired man clad in jeans and nothing else, he held a white object in his hand and a bottle in the other.

"Yes besides Sanzo one man's sip is another man's chug!" a voice nearer to the door laughed.

Sanzo turned his head in attention to the door where the man sat near to and frowned.

"Hakkai just because you're my guest doesn't mean…" the man stopped as he locked eyes with Hanami.

Violet eyes opened wide as he observed her causing her eyes to widen and fall backwards as he advanced on the door flinging it open.

She stared up at the short blonde haired man with eyes like violet the light of the room surrounding him and blinding her slightly.

"Who…are you?" he asked his tone slightly confused yet hard.

Hanami stared gaping at the blonde man's form the only thing standing out from the golden glow was his violet eyes.

"H-Han-Hanami!" she stuttered sliding back slightly when the blonde haired man lowered himself down to look at her closely. She blinked as his smell of smoke and gun polish reached her nose, she felt her eyes water with the strength of the smoke and coughed slightly.

"Hanami…What," he asked a vein standing out on his head.

"…ARE YOU DOING SNEAKING OUTSIDE MY ROOM!" He yelled causing her to give out a worried hiccup and gulp in fear.

Hakkai looked over Sanzo's shoulders and shook his head,

"Ma Ma, Sanzo you must be gentle with children, you ARE getting quite popular with them these days!" Hakkai smiled pushing past him and lifting Hanami under the arms so she had to stare into his green eyes.

"Hey! What are you…?"

Hakkai frowned slightly when he felt how light she is shaking his head as he brought her into Sanzo's room.

"Tch, it's such a shame how young girls are starving themselves these days Ne?" He said to no-one in particular setting her down on the table.

Hanami stared at him and sweat-dropped. She looked over to her left to see Goku sitting on a seat at the end of the table.

Goku was to busy rubbing his head to see her and her attention was brought back to Hakkai.

"Now, you've met the great Sanzo you won't mind me escorting you back to your house ne?" he smiled warmly

"GOKU HELP ME!" she screamed leaping onto him from the table causing the two of them to fall back and hit the floor.

"OW! HEY H-HANAMI STOP!" he cried from under the table as Sanzo and Hakkai watched in bewilderment.

"Goku! The sun man smells like fire and the green eyed one wants to take me back to the cave! DON'T LET THEM!" she cried hiding behind his back and using him as a shield, she stared fearfully at the two men as she clung to Goku's back.

"Ow…Hanami STOP!" he yelled reaching back and pulling her up to a standing position.

"Goku…" Sanzo said slowly walking foreword causing Hanami to whimper and hide behind the brown haired man's back.

"When you said a voice…this isn't?" Sanzo said barely a step away from the two now.

Goku smiled and brought Hanami out in front of him, hands on her shoulders and a goofy smile on his face.

"YEP! Sanzo, Hakkai I'd like ya both to meet Hanami! She's gonna be staying with us for a while!" he finished causing Hanami to blush and nod slightly.

WHACK!

"YOU GODDAMN STUPID MONKEY!" Sanzo yelled in frustration knocking Goku down with his fan and continuing to deliver blows to his head. Hanami's eyes opened in confusion and surprise and began to walk backwards before she backed up into Hakkai.

"Ah!" she looked up at him as he placed two hands on her shoulder smiling down at her slightly.

"AS IF THE HIGH MONKS WEREN'T UP MY ASS ENOUGH YOU HAVE TO GO AND BRING A GIRL INTO THE TEMPLE!" Sanzo yelled.

"OWOWOWOWOW! GEEZ SANZO YOU SOUND LIKE A GODDAMN HOMO! OW!"

"SHUT-UP! KAMI YOUR IDOCY NEVER CEASES TO AMAZE ME!" Sanzo screamed kicking the young man.

"Ah, I think we should take this opportunity to asses you while their busy!" Hakkai laughed causing Hanami to sweat-drop.

She pouted and shook her shoulders away from him only keeping contact with his pools of green eyes, she stared up at them a cross expression on her face and pointed to Goku.

"What about Goku we can't just leave him to be killed!" she glared.

Hakkai smiled and patted her head.

"You're very stubborn! No, I'll fix him up once I'm done with you!" He smiled lifting a black bag up onto the table.

"Fix?" she asked becoming interested in the black bag.

Hakkai looked at her smiling as he took out a stethoscope and smiled putting it around the back of his neck like a necklace.

"Why of course, I'm Doctor Cho Hakkai and it's very nice to meet you Hanami," he smiled.

* * *

Okay! Another chapter done! (Reads reviews and cries) WAAAH you guys are the best! I honestly didn't think all too much of my last chapter…maybe I'll edit it! Anyways a lot of people were very interested to see the grand MEETING with Hanami and Sanzo, I didn't really do it justice did I? (Sweat-drop) Ah well I made it up to you by re-editing it and making the chapter longer jeez! Okay REVIEWS! 

Rock angel: Thank you for reviewing and yeah here ya go the GRAND MEETING! (Party poppers for all!)

Someone special: Aww (hugs) thank you! And I'm glad you like long chapters and fast reviews! I'll try to update them quicker than a three year old on speed! (Thinks of the possibilities of having a three year old on sped)…whoa!

Tenka-Chan: Yaay! Has it really blown off the chart! KEWL! and who said anything about turning back? I'd never do that you guys would probably go crazy and spam my inbox! Lol

Okay so keep reviewing please! 

By the way i'm not sure if this was in the anime but Yoh is the small temple boy that Sanzo and Goku met near the beginning, he transferred to Sanzo's temple to becoma his apprentice!


	7. Chapter 7

Hakkai walked into the room where Hanami had been sleeping and switched the light on.

"Ah miss Hanami if you would please stand in front of me please," he smiled watching as she cautiously sniffed the bag that was on the table, she jumped and nodded standing and facing him.

He frowned when he saw the dirt on her face and bare legs and unkempt hair.

"Goku, you could have offered her a bath you know!" He said to the young man as he walked into the room nursing his head with Sanzo following him.

Sanzo stared at Hanami his eyes squinting before shoving Goku with his hands.

"Especially if you are going to offer her MY shirt!" he growled causing Goku to yelp.

Hanami frowned at him and walked over to him glaring.

Sanzo stared at confusion at the young girl who just came up to his shoulders locked eyes with him before kicking him in the shin.

"Wha…OW GODDMAN LITTLE WELP!" he growled reaching down and rubbing his shin he froze when he felt the fabric of his shirt hit his head and looked up at Hanami who was standing in her previous attire that she had worn under his shirt.

"STOP HITTING MY SUN!" she growled causing him to blink in confusion, he slowly realised what she was wearing and shook his head blushing slightly.

"God damn it gets some clothes on!" he hissed standing up and turning away, she put her hands on her skinny hips and glared at him.

"I DID have clothes on but you seemed to have a problem with that!" she said boldly before getting hit on the head with a white fan.

"CHEEKY BRAT!" Sanzo yelled staring down at her as she sat on the floor skinny legs sprawled and rubbing her head, his eyes opened wide at the sight of the two gold limiters on her ankle.

"EYAH! OWOWOWOW!" she cried putting both hands on her head and shaking it a few times as if to shake away the pain.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" she yelled clenching her fists, Sanzo noted that she had two identical bracelets on each wrists…including a series of cuts up her arm.

He gave her a look to silence her before sitting down on the bed and lighting a cigarette.

"Tch brat," he mumbled.

Hanami growled and pushed herself up walking back to Hakkai whose mouth was hanging open. He shook his head and smiled at her sweat-dropping slightly.

"Well, I don't think Sanzo has EVER been stood up to quite like that before!" he smiled, grimacing at Hanami's clothing.

"Hmm, how much exactly do you weigh?" He said pulling on her wrist and placing his hands either side of her waist.

"H-Hey stop that!" she blushed.

"Hmm, you're hip muscles are fine," He placed a hand on her stomach and rubbed it up slightly frowning, "Though your stomach feels quite bloated, and I'm sure your ribs are fractured in a few places," he lifted her arms up over her head making her face turn red and letting a series of cracks out of her spine.

"AYAH!" she winced, Hakkai shook his head and spun her round her back facing him.

She looked at Goku who was busy talking to Sanzo who seemed to be ignoring him, hot cheeks of humiliation burned when she felt the man push a cold palm on her back making her stretch.

C-R-I-C-K.

"EYAH! Stop it stop it STOP IT!" she screamed spinning around and attempting to hit Hakkai with her clawed hand.

Hakkai's eye twinkled and he caught her golden bracelet clad wrist staring down at her arm.

"These cuts…did you do them yourself?" he asked sympathetically, his green eyes shone in curiosity. She could see her eyes reflected in them and shook her head away disgusted at the colour it made when the two different colours were mixed, the feeling of his hand caused a tingle to run down her spine and she blushed slightly. She slowly nodded and gasped when she felt herself pulled into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, I'll go a little easier but I think you'll find it…less embarrassing for the both of us if I did this quick!" he said pushing her back slightly and smiling, she noticed the red flush on his cheeks and smiled nodding.

"Tch, as soon as you get it done call me I'm tired and don't feel like assisting a BRATS check up session," Sanzo growled walking back into his room.

Hanami puffed her cheeks out and growled stopping when she felt Goku's warm hand on her shoulder.

"I'll stay here no worries, besides it's not like I want ta stay with THAT grouch all day!" He winked.

Hanami giggled her eyes closed and rubbed her nose slightly.

"Hmm you look like a Kitsune when you do that!" Hakkai smiled patting her head causing her eyes to open in shock.

"A…Kitsune?" she said puzzled.

"Yes, it's like a fox demon their very cunning," Hakkai said taking the stethoscope off his neck and placing it underneath her shirt, she and grabbed his arm shivering slightly in shock glaring at him.

"Sorry," he mumbled blushing; she could see his discomfort and let it pass but still kept hold of his arm.

"This helps me to hear your heartbeat," Hakkai explained moving it over to the left of her chest causing her to growl at him.

He removed the stethoscope and offered it to her in a peace offering.

"Her, you put these in your ears," He said doing so while she held the instrument in his hand and popping the earpieces into her ear, "And this goes on the patients chest!" he said placing it on his own shivering slightly at the cold touch of the metal.

He and Goku laughed when they saw Hanami's face light up and smile.

"Ah, I take it you like it then!" he said as she placed it on her own chest, his eyes frowned in puzzlement when her face fell.

"Is something the matter?"

"How come mine isn't as fast as yours?" She asked taking the stethoscope out of her ears and frowning.

"That's cuz you're smaller than Hakkai! Plus you've been in cave so you haven't had to use a lot of energy!" Goku grinned.

She looked at Hakkai in question frowning as he nodded.

"That's true Hanami, which is why you should take it easy!" he smiled patting her head,

"But, what do I have to do to make it better?" she asked.

"Better? Hanami nothing is bad about your heart, it's just suited to your pace is all!" Goku smiled.

"Yes, why change your pace to be like others?" Hakkai said putting the stethoscope in his bag and turning around to face her.

"In the end everyone is the same you know, don't try to better yourself if not for the right reasons,"

Hanami felt her heart glow and touched her chest her eyebrow raised in confusion.

"I…don't know what you two just said!" she frowned causing the two to smile. The two men looked at eachother Goku pulled a face and they burst out laughing causing Hanami to jump in shock.

"Agh! Were turning into monks Hakkai! Stupid Sanzo and his teachings!" Goku laughed clasping his hands together in mock prayer.

"Ha, yes I think next we'll be shaving our heads no?" Hakkai smiled.

"Oh don't worry I'll kill you before you reach that stage," Sanzo yelled from the room causing the two to fall silent and sweat-drop.

"Ah, I think it would be a good idea to continue while we're ahead," Hakkai said taking out a small hammer.

Hanami looked at the object and shivered.

"Why is something telling me…I'm not gonna like this?"

* * *

After the reflex and sight tests including a few weight and body measurements, the three sat down on the floor Hakkai recording all of it.

"Hmm, weight 5 stone, I'm afraid that makes you VERY underweight for a girl of 160cm, you'll need to put some weight on if you want to develop better," he said finishing and blushing slightly.

"Um now, Hanami, do you notice anything that happens lets say every month?" Hakkai asked laughing at Goku's expression as the young man realised what the brunette was implying.

Hanami stared at the two in confusion; she was now wearing a pair of shorts held up by a belt that had another hole punched in to hold up her shorts, she wore one of Goku's night shirts her long hair still flowing over her back.

"Um…I think the moon changes shape," she said causing Hakkai to shake his head.

"No, no I mean do you notice anything…um…how I say this, happening to your…body?" he asked blushing.

Goku burst out laughing

"HAKKAI! You sound like a dirty old man!"

"Ssh Goku please this is embarrassing enough!" Hakkai said strained.

Hanami shook her head and put her head to the side.

_These men…what are they talking about my body? The moon's the only thing that changes every month…wait…every month…_

She thought about how her lower tummy burned and her back ached more than usual, the strange throbbing that came from her chest,

"Umm, actually yeah, every time the moon's changing," she started thinking Hakkai and Goku stopped and looked at her.

She pointed to her tummy.

"It burns here and um my…" she blushed when she pointed to her chest.

"Um…they do too…" she muttered ducking her head down to avoid the gaze ashamed.

Hakkai sighed out in relief and patted her head.

"That's okay…you don't…bleed?" he asked

"HAKKAI!" Goku moaned covering his ears.

Hanami stared up at him and shook her head, before stopping and nodding.

"Yeah, but that's cause I bit my arms cuz my back was so sore, why is that bad," she asked fearfully,

"Nowhere else?" Hakkai asked a smile of reassurance on his face.

Hanami raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"Is..it bad if I don't?"

Hakkai gave her a sad mile and shook his head.

"No its fine don't worry." he sighed writing more things down.

"And can you tell me when this started?" he asked.

Hanami tilted her head to the side and counted on her fingers; she looked down at her feet and began counting her toes.

"Um…Hanami?" Hakkai asked sweatdropping when she pulled Goku down and began counting his fingers.

"Um…I think it was…48 no wait…yeah 48 moons ago!" she smiled proud that she could remember. Goku took back his hands and looked at them in confusion.

Hakkai stared at her and put his pen down.

"You can count and multiply?" he asked.

"Hey, Whatcha do to my hands?"

"Well yeah that's all I could do, Goku said he's gonna teach me how to read though…but I don't see how any one can read squiggles," she said observing the writing on a book.

"Hanami...did you do something to my hands?"

Hakkai smiled.

"...Is anyone listening to me?"

"Well I think that can also tell us what your average ageis," he smiled writing down a number.

"Hmm, how?" she asked,

"Girls usually start…pains when their thirteen, you said you've seen 48 moons since you started your pains which means you started them 4 years ago, add four to thirteen," Hakkai said waiting for her to answer the question.

"I'm…seventeen?" she said quietly twisting a piece of her hair.

Hakkai nodded and patted her on the head.

"Exactly," he said softly.

Hanami sighed out in relief,_ I...I'm seventeen, that's...good to know._

"That's neat! You're only three years younger than me!" Goku smirked, "Though I'm still you're elder so you gotta respect me!" he said striking a pose above her.

Hanami frowned and stared up at him.

"Old man," she muttered causing him to shock fall.

Hakkai laughed at the two as they began arguing.

"What you call me!" he yelled.

"Old man! You said you're my elder so you must be old right?"

"AH! NO! I'M JUST OLDER!"

"Exactly! YOU'RE AN OLD…MONKEY!"

"WHA WHAT! HOW THE! HAKKAI! DO YOU SEE WHAT SANZO'S TEACHING MY OWN STUDENT?"

"OLD MONKEY OLD MONKEY OLD MONKEY!" Hanami chanted

"OH YEAH LITTLE CHIMP LITTLE CHIMP LITTLE CHIMP!" Goku yelled causing her to blush.

"IF YOU TWO DON'T SHUT-UP YOU'LL BOTH BE TO DEAD TO CARE HOW OLD YOU ARE!" Sanzo screamed from the next room causing Goku and Hanami to cling to each other.

"The monk…must be ancient" Hanami whispered causing a series of bullets to fly through the air.

"GODDAMN BRAT!" Sanzo yelled coming into the room and chasing her around the flat.

"AH! HAKKAI SAVE ME!" she cried jumping over the table avoiding the fan which hit Goku in the head.

Hakkai laughed and shook his head looking out the window at the sunrise that was creeping through the window.

"Hmm, it seems to have been quite an eventful night, don't you think Goku?" he smiled looking down at the brain dead man.

He sweat dropped and looked back out the window, "Ah never mind,"

* * *

Okay there's another chapter up! I was gonna leave it for a week but I've more stuff to write down and I know if I don't write down my ideas they'll end up getting warped and really crap! (Sweat drop) so please review I'm gonna start writing the next chapter now so I don't lose any of my ideas!

Knight rose: You rule, no seriously never in my life have I heard of anyone apart from bubbles the monkey having non existent socks! Oh and we buried the review robot, he was starting to smell! 

Anon: Yo! Thank you and DON'T BE LAZY I NEED REVIEWS! (Cries in the corner) ahem, anyways next time (if there is a next time!) leave me a name so I can praise you for commenting my work...unless you're name is anon…damn you're parents must've been tough…ah well!

By the way I heard the site will be disabling log in's so Im gonna write up four more chapters for you guys! If I can that is! 


	8. Chapter 8

Hanami stared at the large container flickering with water and gulped,

_Oh boy,_

"Ne, Goku do I have to?" she moaned sitting on the floor and curling up away from it.

Goku took his arm out of the tub and sighed frustrated at the young girls curled up position.

It was morning and after saying goodbye to mister Hakkai who mentioned something about coming around later Goku had left her in the room while he talked with Sanzo.

"What? Don't tell me that you're scared of water," he paused as he wiped his arm on the towel "After living behind a WATERFALL all this time?" he asked sceptically.

"Well I didn't touch the water did I?" she pouted grabbing her legs to her chest tighter in protest.

Goku sighed and walked over to her.

"Look, Sanzo said you could stay here as long as you stayed out of his way and that I kept you clean okay?" Goku said rubbing his head as he said the word Sanzo.

Hanami felt guilty and nodded standing up slightly, she was wearing a vest and white shorts which Hakkai had supplied for them for the time being.

Goku blushed slightly when she stared at him her eyes questioning.

"What?" she asked angrily.

"Nothing just, you're gonna have to bathe your self okay?" Goku gulped reaching for the door stopping when he heard her whimper.

He sighed and turned around looking at her.

"What is it now?" he asked.

"I can't see the bottom…what if I can't get out and I…drown?" she whispered shivering at the thought.

"Idiot! You can't see the bottom because it's got soap in it!" he yelled causing her eyes to open wide in fear.

"Soap, what's soap…AND I THOUGHT YOU SAID IT WAS WATER!" she yelled sitting on the floor again in protest knees to her chest.

Goku sighed and rubbed his temples,

"Look just gets into the…" Goku stopped a minute as a feeling of Deja vu washed over him again.

_Heh, ah crap I sound…just like Sanzo,_

"_**NE SANZO ARE YOU GOING!" Goku yelled his long dirt matted hair flowing down his back.**_

_**Sanzo sighed and rolled his eyes to the heaven's turning around to regard the short clad boy with a scowl.**_

"_**Out, and I expect you to be washed by the time I get back GOT IT?" he threatened.**_

_**Goku shook his head and sat down in the floor in protest.**_

"_**NOPE!" he said looking up at Sanzo in determination.**_

_**Sanzo stared back at him angrily a vein twitching on his forehead before he sighed giving up.**_

"**_What, for Kami's sake what is your problem do you LIKE smelling like ass?" He growled walking foreword and grabbing the young boy under the arms._**

"_**H-HEY! SANZO NO DON'T!" Goku was cut short when Sano threw him in the water, he sprang up grabbing his arm choking on the water his eyes stinging.**_

"_**WAAAAH! SANZO STOP I'LL DROWN STOP!" he coughed as water went down his throat. Sanzo growled as his clothes got wet but calmed himself as Goku started crying rubbing his eyes with his free hand the other still clutching the man's arm.**_

"_**What is your problem?" he sighed patting the boy's back to bring up the water he had been choking on.**_

"_**I: cough: thought you were trying to drown me! A-And what's up with the water it HURTS!" he moaned burying his face in the joint of his arm.**_

"_**That's just soap you nincompoop!" **_

"_**SOAP!" I THOUGHT YOU SAID IT WAS WATER!" Goku gasped in shock at being deceived.**_

_**Sanzo rubbed his temples and frowned.**_

"_**Look I'll make a deal with you; I'll help bathe you ONCE got it?" Sanzo said rolling up his sleeves and reaching for the jug as he poured the water in it over Goku's hair,**_

_**Goku smiled despite the water being poured over his head and nodded.**_

"_**ONLY YOU'RE CLEANING YOUR OWN ASS GOT IT!" Sanzo yelled.**_

"Goku? What's wrong are you sick?" Hanami said snapping him out of his daze.

He shook his head and walked over to her placing two hands on her shoulder.

"Tell you what get in the tub okay? I'll help bathe you, but only this once got it…and you might wanna avoid getting any water in your eyes…it hurts real bad trust me!" he smiled.

Hanami slowly nodded as he talked and smiled.

"Kay! But…" she looked at the tub, "You promise not to let go of me until I'm in?" she whispered.

Goku nodded and held her hand pulling her to the tub.

"Alright in we go, he smiled as she stepped in, she slipped losing her balance and fell flat on her face in the tub legs dangling over the side of the tub, as she was holding Goku's hand she brought him down to causing the splash she made to soak his shirt.

"AH! You idiot! What do you think you're trying to …?"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Hanami sat up in the tub rubbing at her eyes crying as the soapy water began stinging, her nose and forehead was red from banging it on the tub's bottom.

Goku looked at her wet form, bubbles on her head. He watched as bubble began to form and popped out of her mouth and burst out laughing.

"STOP IT!" she yelled hitting him with the soap causing him to laugh harder.

She bit her lip and went to get out of the tub.

"Ah! No, Hanami look I'm sorry!" he said grabbing her arms. He ducked when she swung her arms round to hit him grabbing her by the wrists.

"SHUT UP I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!" she screamed on her knee's Goku still holding onto her wet wrists she began to try and shake out of his grasp and he pulled her up into a hug.

"Hey! Stop it okay I'm sorry I'll stop laughing okay?" he whispered reassuringly in her ear but she couldn't stop.

"STOP LAUGHING JUST STOP IT!" she screamed this time not at Goku.

_**The crowd burst out laughing and she cowered away from their hands holding her knees up to her chest.**_

"_**S-Stop laughing…please just…" she watched all their faces twist in humour the embarrassment reaching her face and her fury.**_

"_**STOP LAUGHING JUST STOP IT!" she screamed at all of them her fists shaking in anger,**_

Goku looked down at her worriedly not knowing what to do when he remembered something that Sanzo had down to shut him up. Closing his eyes he dropped Hanami to the ground letting her take her tantrum to the next level before lowering himself down to her level, he placed one hand on either side of her face and made her stare up into his.

"Oi, is there really any need for that? In the end you're only really hurting yourself, so calm the hell down!" he said sternly.

Hanami looked up at him her mouth open and angry tears at her eyes. She looked into his golden eyes and nodded slowly.

Goku let out a sigh of relief and picked her up putting her back in the tub and pouring water over her head, she flinched before he placed a hand on her head.

"Look, sometimes, it's good to let everything out, I know that…just you need to be able to know when not to cross the line okay," he said as his words sank into Hanami's ears.

Hanami hiccupped and nodded and he rubbed her back.

"I…I thought you were going to…kill me," she said slowly, she flinched when Goku poured more water over her and stood up.

She looked up at him and saw he was holding a towel out, she gave a worried hiccup.

He was smiling and gestured for her to get out.

As she did he looked away and gulped uncomfortably, wrapping her in the towel and drying her off.

He held onto her shoulders and smiled.

"Why do you think I'd bother saving you if I was going to kill you?" he said.

Hanami smiled and thought for a minute when he turned to walk away.

"When I got out of the tub…why did you look away?" she asked innocently moving over to the chair where her shorts and shirt were sitting.

Goku froze refusing to turn around when he heard the towel drop,

"B-Because I'm not a pervert!" Goku stuttered.

Hanami pulled her shorts up and walked up to Goku, her shirt unbuttoned at the top showing the high top vest.

Goku gulped when she punched his arm.

"You're weird!" she sighed nuzzling her head into his rolled up sleeve, she paused and looked up at him, "What's a pervert anyway?" she asked.

Goku stuttered for an answer before looking down and seeing a flash of red, he grinned and opened the window at the sight of a man clad in black jeans and a white top walking up the temple steps along with Hakkai.

He jumped and pointed out the window,

"See that! That's a pervert!" he smiled pushing her to the window.

She looked out and saw a man with red hair and red eyes causing her eyes to open wide in shock. Laughter reached her eyes and she felt her heart beat at the flash of red orbs reflected in the sunlight, the owner of the orbs flicked a strand of red hair back sticking a finger up at Goku who waggled his tongue in retaliation.

"_He's…like me,"_

Sorry this chapter's short (bows in apology) I just think the next part of the story needs to be separated! (Goes to upload next part of the story)


	9. Chapter 9

The man looked up and she hid behind the curtain causing Goku to give her a funny look,

"HEY GOJYO WERE'VE YOU BEEN YOU HORNY KAPPA!" he yelled happily bending his body out of the windows frame slightly.

Hanami looked at her wet hair and gulped listening to the laughter.

"AH SHUT-UP YOU LOVE ME REALLY YOU APE!" A cocky voice laughed, Hanami snuck a peek at Goku's voice to see him smiling broadly at the man.

"Hah! In your dreams you old Homo" he yelled.

"Ma, ma it seems the love between you two have grown stronger!" Hakkai laughed.

"WHA! NO WAY! THERE'S NO WAY I'D EVER LOVE A COCKROACH!" Goku shouted causing the two to laugh.

_W-Why is he like me…what…does that mean that I'm normal?_

"_**COME ONE COME ALL! SEE THE RESULT OF THE UNHOLY UNION OF THE TWO MORTALS ON EARTH, ONE YOUKAI AND ONE HUMAN SING FOR ITS SUPPER!"**_

_She remembered the faces of disgust outside her cage the laughter, shaking slightly._

She snuck a peek through the curtains locking eyes with the red eyed man.

She saw his eyes glitter and she came out from behind the curtains reaching for Goku's arm and clinging to it.

Gojyo's eyes widened and he stopped walking, smiling up at her, they stared at each other for a long time while Hakkai and Goku talked to each other.

Gojyo's eyes were filled with a strange sense of sorrow and Hanami blushed uncomfortably knowing what the feeling was instantly.

_Is this…pity? W-WHY IS HE PITYING ME!_

Hakkai looked up and smiled.

"Ah! Miss Hanami how are you feeling today? If I might say you look a lot cleaner!" Hakkai smiled patting Gojyo on the back.

"I'd like to introduce you to my friend Gojyo! Won't you come down and meet him?" He smiled; she froze taking a step back but felt Goku grab her arm.

"Hey Hanami? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly,

"MIss Hanami are you alright?"

Hanami couldn't hear him anger was boiling over in her when more flash backs flew at her mind.

_Wha-why was I chosen instead of HIM! Why is he here…why is he…_

"Hey kid, you don't look so good..." the man below shouted up causing her to snap out of her trance and stare at him in disbelief.

_H-How can he say that..._

"HANAMI! CUT IT OUT YOU'RE BEING RUDE!" Goku said shaking her by the shoulders, she looked up at him in anger and pushed him off her. She glared down at Gojyo who looked up in a puzzled look at her their eyes locking agin.

_"When we look exactly the same!" she screamed in her mind._

"GET OFF ME!" she yelled at Goku when he went to grab her againbefore running out of the door and slamming it leaving behind a trail of water from her wet ponytail and Goku sprawled on his ass in astonishment.

"HANAMI GET BACK HERE NOW!" he yelled, getting up and running out of the door after the small red head.

* * *

Hakkai and Gojyo stopped staring up at the window. 

Hakkai sighed and looked at Gojyo scowling slightly, "Gojyo did you give her that look!" Hakkai said groaning when Gojyo gave him a guilty smile.

"What! It's a bad habit okay? Besides it's obvious that kids had it rough, I mean I bet she doesn't even know what she is…and to be unlucky enough to be infertile," Gojyo sighed kicking the ground as the two men continued to walk into the temple.

Hakkai frowned.

"You've been reading my medical book again? My patient's business is their confidentiality!" he sighed remembering the night he had asked Hanami about her monthly menstruations.

"_**That's okay…you don't…bleed?" he asked**_

"_**HAKKAI!" Goku moaned covering his ears.**_

_**Hanami stared up at him and shook her head, before stopping and nodding.**_

"_**Yeah, but that's cause I bit my arms cuz my back was so sore, why is that bad," she asked fearfully.**_

**_Hakkai shook his head and gave her a reassuring smile._**

**_"No, no...you don't bleed anywhere else?"_**

**_Hanami shook her head._**

**_"Is it wrong if I don't?"_**

_**Hakkai gave her a sad mile and shook his head.**_

"_**No its fine don't worry." he sighed writing more things down.**_

_**INFERTILE.**_

He shook his head at the memory and sighed sadly looking at Gojyo a smile on his face.

"I understand your curiosity Gojyo but next time I tell you something about someone please don't go sneaking around trying to find out more about them, which, if I'm not mistaken is known as STALKING."

Gojyo held up his hands in defence shivering slightly as they entered the cool interior of the temple.

"No problem."

* * *

"Hanami this isn't funny come out and say hello to my friends they don't bite Goddamnit!" Goku yelled running past a large urn in the temples hall. 

Hanami stared around the urn and sighed, shrinking down to her ass on the floor her legs pulled up to her chest.

She placed her head in the gap where her knees didn't meet and let out a sigh of relief, she froze when she felt something wet hit her thigh.

She reached up to her face and felt wet tears on her face, trying to wipe them away she growled out in frustration that they wouldn't go away.

_What the hell, why am I crying…why am I…_

"Oi,"

She looked up quickly her heart pounding at the sight of Sanzo standing over her, his eyebrow raised in confusion and he was wearing long white robes. The two stared at each other for a brief moment Sanzo trying to contemplate the situation and her frozen in fear of what might happen.

His hand reached down and she flinched.

* * *

"_**YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU MATTED THE HAIR WITH YOUR UNHOLY BLOOD!" her keeper screamed reaching down to hit her

* * *

**_

Hanami waited the felling of the fist but stopped when she felt a hand on her head.

"Goddamn it, how long will it be till I stop having to baby-sit," Sanzo sighed

Hanami looked up at him in confusion watching as he straightened up and turning his head as he heard a sound coming up from the corridor.

"Hanami where are you god Gojyo might be ugly but he can't be THAT scary!" Goku's voice echoed.

A sound of someone's fist colliding with Goku's skull was heard.

"OI! What's that mean you goddamn ape!" Gojyo yelled, Hanami froze at his voice jumping up and turning to run when Sanzo grabbed her arm,

"Hey where are you," he stopped when he saw the tears of fear streaming down her face and strange fox shaped eyes begging him to let her go.He released his grasp and she shot off like a bullet down the corridors beaming with the sunlight from outside. He watched as she ran and turned to see Goku and Gojyo rolling on the ground, Hakkai standing sweat-dropping behind the two.

* * *

Hanami stopped in her tracks at the sound of a loud gunshot and screaming, she sweat-dropped and landed on her knee's taking a breath to try and gather her strength. 

"_Why did he…never mind," _she began to take deep breaths, she opened her eyes surprised to see everything a little blurry, _"My…legs are tired," _she sighed as the ache grew. She went to get back up when she felt a sadnled foot on her back

"Well well, what have we here," a low voice said startling Hanami and causing her to look up. She screamed as the foot collided with her stomach causing her to fall over to the side.

In front of her she saw three men in robes all bald…and all smirking down at her.

"A thief huh? We don't take to thieves…" the one in the middle said coming up close to Hanami and lifting her up off the floor.

"Very lightly," Hanami eyes opened in horror as she heard the slapping of wooden rods hitting against the palms of the two monks behind the one that held her.

_Oh no._

_And I'll leave it at that! Hee hee I'm evil! But hey that's THREE chapters I wrote for you guys (I've wrote more but I think it's best if I leave it at a cliff-hanger!) Please review!_


	10. Chapter 10

Hanami stared up in fear at the Monks as they laughed, they were around Goku's height and they smelt like burning herbs. She looked at the one on the left who held a long wooden reed; she gulped the feeling of the first monk's kick causing her stomach to stir.

She cried out in pain when the reed was brought down on her head.

"Pfft! Woman thieves! Why bother coming to steal this temple? All you're proving is that woman can only be two things in life, thieves and WHORES!" he yelled beating her with the stick. Hanami stared blankly at the floor as they beat her, a sense of familiarity washed over her with each strike.

* * *

"_**NEXT TIME YOU MESS UP A PREFORMANCE I'LL BLOODY KILL YOU!" her owner screamed walking out of the cage and barring the door, Hanami winced at the familiar clanging as the bolts screeched against the metal into place. He glared out at her, "You know, you wouldn't get hit if you just tried to perform harder instead of just sitting there like a possessed LOON!" he yelled walking away.**_

_**She lay on the floor, the bruises on her arms screaming at her in pain, she filled with self hate and curled up in a ball refusing to cry, she growled at the feeling of self hate and slapped herself,**_

"_**No…it's not my fault, it's not my fault!" she whispered to herself reassuring herself.**_

"_**They can take away my freedom, but in the end…I have my name, I have my body, and I have my sanity, and no-one can take that away from me!" she said a little louder as if trying to persuade the dark air around her. She froze when a dark figure pressed itself up against the cage a pair of golden eyes staring out at her.**_

"**_NATAKU! LOOKIT! SHE'S STILL HERE!" Hanami looked out at the boy probably a year or two older than her and gasped…_**

_**That…face…is that?**_

"_**AH! My friend if we don't leave that fat man will throw us in too!" Another figure said grabbing onto the golden eyed boys arm. She held a brief gaze with a pair of yellow eyes, nowhere near as golden as the first figure, she heard him gasp as he walked over to the cage.**_

"_**Your eyes! Their…their…" Hanami winced at the phrase awaiting the usual abuse covering her face with her arms and turning her back.**_

"_**It's the same colour as her hair!" the other boy exclaimed, Hanami bit her lip covering her ears slightly,**_

"_**How," she closed her eyes trying to avoid any further abuse tonight.**_

_**She felt a tug at her hair and stared into two sets of golden eyes, one pair like the shine of honey the other like melted gold. **_

"_**Beautiful"

* * *

**_

"Hey beautiful! What's up? Don't tell me we hit you too hard!" One of the monk's yelled poking her with the stick.

She let out a gasp and felt the food in her stomach turn and rose up quickly to be sick before she felt the monk clasp a hand over her mouth.

"Nuh-uh you've already defiled our temple enough today!" he smirked, she glared at him her hate coming from every inch of her body, the monk froze as her blood red eyes narrowed.

"H-Hey guys!" he laughed shakily, the two monks looked over.

"What is it Toro?" the smaller one asked.

"This girl…Is a half-blooded freak!" he laughed throwing her down to the floor in front of them.

Hanami's eyes widened and she blushed furiously at the word freak, it hit her like a kick in the gut and she began paling slightly.

"Check her out Doku!"

The one known as Doku tilted her head up and smiled in glee.

"OH my! Such eyes!" he smiled throwing her into the arms of the tallest monk there.

He caught her with strong arms and smiled.

"Don't you think so Gonwa?" Toro laughed.

Gonwa stared into her fearful eyes and ran a hand down her hair.

"Hmm, yes…pity we can't take them from her…after all she did try to steal from OUR temple!" he said turning her around and glaring at her.

Hanami's eyes widened,

"_**OH MY GOODNESS!" Look how red her eyes are!"**_

"_**Hmm yes they would make a LOVELY set of earrings if I could glaze them!"**_

She twisted hitting Gonwa on the face with her hand cutting his cheek with her claw by accident causing him to call out in pain; she twisted and went to run before she was pulled back a sharp tug on her hair.

"BITCH! YOU DARE HURT GONWA?" Toru yelled pulling her up to him and slapping her cheek, she bit down on his hand growling her fox like eyes narrowing and teeth growing sharper.

Toru yelled and grabbed on her hair pulling her up to stare at him!

"WE SHOULD CUT THE LITTLE BLASPHEMY'S THROAT"

She gulped and froze when she heard a snip sound behind her.

"Hee hee, Oh Gonwa!" Doku giggled.

She shakily tilted her head back and gasped at the sight of the long silver shears.

"I think we can cut something else!" Doku smirked walking foreword and rubbing a hand down her hair.

Hanami jumped and tried to shake free from Gonwa's grasp.

"Hmm yes, her hair will do!" Gonwa smiled, "After all she can always steal herself a wig!" he laughed grabbing her arms behind her head and putting her back against his chest.

"_**IM ASKING A 10000 RUPEES FOR A LOCK OF HER HAIR! ANY BUYERS?"**_

"NO STOP IT STOP IT LEAVE MY HAIR ALONE YOU BALD SHINY HEADED DEMONS!" she yelled squirming in the monks grasp, she kicked back and hit Gonwa in the balls causing her to fall foreword when he released her straight into Doku.

_**SHFFT,**_

"_**NO PLEASE STOP!" she screamed trying to claw at his arms, she nudged him and he accidentally skimmed her cheek with his scissors.**_

"_**AYAH!" she screamed falling back and grabbing her face with her hands, she stared down in shock as they began to turn a bloody red.**_

Hanami stared blankly at the floor reaching up to her hair as she saw pieces of it fall to the floor, she grew furious when she felt the jagged cut he had done but froze when she saw the white marble floor turn red.

_My hair...and…_

She reached up to her cheek and felt the re-opened cut, blood flowing like a stream down her chin; she turned to look at the three monks who were standing up shaking.

Doku got up and began yelling at her.

"Y-YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

"_**YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU MATTED THE HAIRWITH YOUR UNHOLY BLOOD!" her keeper screamed reaching down to hit her.**_

_If I'm a bitch…then why do you want to keep me so much?_

"That was all your fault, y-you wouldn't have gotten cut if you would've just sat there!"

"**_You wouldn't get hit if you just tried to perform harder instead of just sitting there like a possessed LOON!" _**

_Why can't you just make your minds up…?_

"YEAH! YOU SHOULD BE THANKING US THAT WE TAKE INTEREST IN SUCH A LOWLY CREATURE SUCH AS YOURSELF!" Gonwa yelled.

"_**SUCH WONDEROUS HAIR WHAT A PITY IT'S WASTED ON SUCH A LOWLY CREATURE!"**_

_Hanami glared at them._

"A lowly creature didn't ask for the interest of **_assholes_** like you," shespat her left eye becoming blurry from the wound under it.

Toru growled and ran towards her to deliver a blow; Hanami braced her self, opening her right eye to see the three boys running away in the opposite direction.

"Goddamn punks," A voice growled, from above her.

She looked up and fell backwards the blood still trickling down her face, her mouth was slightly open and she opened and closed it a few times before the figure above her reached down to pick her up. She felt her body be lifted by a pair of thin yet muscle covered arms and opened her right eye.

Red pools of blood greeted her and she sighed slightly looking at her hand.

She saw the blood and smiled painfully at the eyes.

"**_It's the same colour as her hair!" _**

"Red eyes," she said mimicking the golden eyed boys in her flashback before falling unconscious in Gojyo's arms.

"H-HEY! Kiddo you ok?" he said shaking her slightly,

Hanami stared up into two pairs of different shades of golden eyes and smiled.

"_**How,"**_

"Beautiful," she whispered, grabbing Gojyo's cheek with her hand and falling asleep on his chest, her cheek covering his white shirt with blood, she had smeared his tan cheek with her blood covering his scars slightly, her hand leaving a smudged trail down his chin.

Gojyo smiled down at her and petted her hair,

"Nice to know you think so kid, gotta say…" he whispered before turning around and walking back towards Goku's room.

"You don't look so bad yourself," he held her tighter as his footsteps echoed through the hall.

* * *

AH! This chapter was…very action packed! Sorry about the blood but it seems to mean a lot in this story! (Sweat-drops) I was supposed to practice guitar today! AAAAAAAH! Ah who cares writing is more important! Anyways they've all had their moments with her now! Now the fun can begin! (Evil laughter) Lol!

Tenka-Chan: Hey! I know aint Goku the sweetest little thing EVER! (Puts on a granny voice) Lol, I needed her to get a better taste in her mouth with Sanzo though because well she IS taking after her mentor! (Nods and points at Goku)

Someone Special: AHH! Yes a cliff hanger it keeps people interested in my story!

Knight rose: The cookies get better each time! (Tackles you with love) And I invented a poking stick….I'll try it out on you sometime!


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hanami stared out at the two boys her eyes glinting as the light in her cage swung slightly.**_

"**_Did…y-you just call me…beautiful?" she stuttered._**

_**The light shone on their faces and she gasped.**_

_**Two boys roughly her height stood in front of her, the one with the honey yellow eyes had black hair and strange antennae like strands sticking out of the front of his head, and he wore robes. The second one whose eyes were like melted pools of gold wore a black vest top and what seemed to be silk trousers, he had long brown hair and a strange golden headband on his head.**_

_**The one thing that interested her most about the duo was what was attached to their arms and legs.**_

"**_Chains" she thought to herself grabbing her arm and hearing the metal of her own metal ties clang against each other._**

"**_Well of course we did DUH!" The Gold eyed boy laughed reaching into the cage and offering her his hand._**

"**_I'mG...by the way!" he smiled, his voice replaced by a strange bell sound_**

_What_

"**_I'm Nataku, it's lovely to meet you Red-sama!" the honey eyed boy bowed._**

_**Hanami blushed and shook the golden eyed boy's hand looking at Nataku and frowning.**_

"**_M-My name's Hanami by the way…" she said "NOT Red…"_**

_**Nataku blushed and laughed uncomfortably offering her his hand which she gladly shook smiling at him causing a blush to raise to his cheeks.**_

"**_So Hanami!" he said his black hair shining in the light._**

_**Hanami looked up at him in question.**_

"**_Yes?"_**

"**_Wanna play with us?" he smiled his hands on the bars, the Golden eyed boy smiled and looked pleadingly at her._**

"**_YEAH…That would ROCK!" he smiled._**

_**Hanami blushed and nodded.**_

"**_I-I'd love to but…how would you get me out?" she asked._**

_**Nataku realised this and sighed looking at his companion.**_

"**_She's right you know…" he said causing his face to fall._**

"**_Well…then we'll stay and talk to you then!" He smiled leaning in closer to the bars._**

_**She blushed and shook her head.**_

"**_Y-You really don't have to I know for a fact that it must bore you so to have to stay out all night," she said quietly._**

"**_Nah, if we get bored we can just look at you all night!" the golden haired boy smiled causing her to blush._**

"**_Th-Thank you," she whispered.

* * *

_**

Hanami opened her eyes and blinked as she found herself tucked up into a bed, she was facing the wall of the room she was in before and sat up in shock, she winced rubbing her tummy and blinked at the sudden bare felling on her back.

_What the…_

She reached back and gasped when she failed to reach the soft feeling of hair and touched up to her face felling the ends of her hair cut short up to the nape of her neck, it was cut down in a diagonal line and she whimpered slightly at the absence of it tickling her back.

She touched her cheek and winced feeling a rough plaster. She looked at her arms and saw bruises and cuts causing her to sigh in defeat and fall flat on her back.

_Knock Knock_

"Hanami? Are you awake?" A voice called from the outside of the room, she recognised it to be Hakkai's and sighed.

"No," she said loud enough for him to her and she propped herself up slightly when she heard him chuckle and open the door.

"I hope you're feeling better, Um about your hair, it was …cut seeing as it had been hacked away by those…loonies" he said as nicely as possible but she noticed his eyes darken slightly as he aid his words causing her to shiver.

"Hmm, they're just jealous cuz they're bald and don't have pretty hair like me!" she smiled accepting a cup of water from Hakkai and sipping on it happily, he looked at her and opened his mouth to talk.

"Pretty eh? Well, I guess you could say that." Gojyo drawled from the doorway.

Hanami looked towards him and blushed slightly noticing that his white shirt was still stained in blood causing her to recall the past events.

* * *

_Hanami stared up into two pairs of different shades of golden eyes and smiled._

"_Beautiful," she whispered, grabbing Gojyo's cheek with her hand and falling asleep on his chest, her cheek covering his white shirt with blood, she had smeared his tan cheek with her blood covering his scars slightly, her hand leaving a smudged trail down his chin.

* * *

_

She blushed and looked down to the quilt causing Gojyo to smirk.

Hakkai frowned, "Gojyo? You STILL haven't changed that shirt have you?" he nagged dipping a cloth in water and wringing it.

"Hanami please lay down for me you're not fit to sit up quite yet and I'd like to keep you from getting a fever," he smiled taking the empty glass of her and pushing her down on the bed before placing the cool cloth on her head. She sighed at the cool touch on her hot forehead and smiled.

"Tch, Goku's clothes are to short and there be no way in HELL am I wearing one of the monks of this temple's hand me down robes!" he said wrinkling his nose, "those damn things smell of incense!"

"And what about wearing Sanzo's clothes?" Hakkai asked placing a hand on the wet towel causing a little bit of water to squeeze out and run down her nose.

He muttered an apology and wiped it away with the edge of his sleeve.

"Pfft, you think that skinny torso monk's baby suits would fit my well built body?" he grinned causing Hakkai to shake his head.

"If he heard you he'd kill you y'know," Hakkai teased.

Hanami listened to the two's conversation and yawned slightly.

There was a brief silence before Hakkai said something about wanting to get more bandages fro Hanami's stitches on her cheek.

"Stitches?" she asked looking sideways at his standing form.

"Yes…that cut some how reopened when you were fighting with…" he trailed off and coughed uncomfortably before patting her on the head.

"Gojyo will look after you until I get back." he smiled leaving the room and whispering 'behave yourself' to the red haired man.

The door closed and Hanami coughed slightly feeling uncomfortable with the uneasy air between the two of them.

"So," Gojyo began walking towards the bed and sitting down, she smiled at the familiar smell of smoke and what appeared to be a sweet scent coming off him.

"You're the new addition to the Sanzo fan club eh?" He smiled.

She wrinkled her nose causing him to laugh. "Yeah, I see what you mean I ain't to keen on him either! But hey a smoke buddy's a smoke buddy!" he grinned.

She smiled weakly back at him wincing and grabbing her cheek as a strange stinging sensation went through her face.

"Ah!" she sat up shaking her eye tinting with pain and hissed slightly.

She stopped when she felt a comforting hand on her back and felt herself be pulled into a hug.

"There, are assholes like that everywhere kiddo you just…gotta live with it okay, be strong," Gojyo whispered reassuringly patting her back.

Hanami sighed at the warmth and felt drowsy in his arms, his smoky and sweet scent slightly drugging her.

She suddenly felt a strange sensation in her stomach and lurched foreword.

"Hey what's…oh!" he winced as she was sick in the basket next to her bed, the kick from earlier taking affect now.

He patted her back and struggled to come up with soothing words for her holding her hair back.

"Wouldn't want to get your new haircut dirty would you?" he smiled.

She wiped her mouth and groaned lying back on he bed and picking up a strand of her hair.

"The boys…ruined my hair, but it looks pretty now," she smiled.

"I should think so after all I cut it!" Gojyo smiled leaning back and rummaging in his pocket for something.

Hanami mumbled a thank you and watched as he pulled a silver object from his pocket taking a white stick out of his pack.

"No problem," he mumbled back the stick in his mouth.

She gasped when he flicked the lighter open causing lights to flicker on and off on the outside shell.

Gojyo caught her staring and lit his cigarette, taking a long drag before balancing it on the ashtray.

"You like it?" he asked holding it out to her. She took it shyly and tried to open it frowning after her third attempt and glaring at it.

"It doesn't like me…" she frowned causing Gojyo to shake his head.

"Oi, that's cuz you're doing it wrong, here," he said taking the lighter and showing her how to open it up properly.

Her eyes widened at delight in the lights, she gave a small squeal of glee when she worked it out for herself and smiled up at Gojyo who smiled back.

She yawned slightly and fell asleep the lighter still in her hand.

Gojo smiled and tucked her in petting her cheek slightly causing her to frown in her sleep.

He shook his head and turned his attention towards his abandoned cigarette his eyes opening in shock.

It had burnt all the way down to the nub.

He sighed in aggravation but stopped when he looked down at Hanami who was clutching the lighter tightly causing him to smile.

_Well Hakkai hates me smoking around his patients anyway,"_ he joked to himself and stretched out on the chair and fell asleep.

* * *

ALRIGHT ANOTHER CHAPTER! (Does the chapter dance.) I have like, **23 REVIEWS!** And seeing as this is chapter 11 I think a small prize is to be involved! What is the prize? You'll find out at the end of the story (rubs hands together evilly) Right then reviews EEEEEEEEE! 

Tenka-Chan: Yeah it's worming its way in and it wouldn't be a Saiyuki fanfic without that loveable Hermaphrodite in the mix would it? Lol!

Someone special: Glad to know you don't mind the blood! (sticks on a pair of fake Dracula teeth) BLAH!

Knight rose: Hmm dreams about my character eh? (gets jealous of the friendship you have) HANAMI I DON'T EVER WANT YOU SEEING THAT COOKIE BANDIT AGAIN!

Hanami: WHAT! WHY!

Me: BECAUSE SHE'S LEADING YOU DOWN AN EVIL PATH! An evil path of doughy goodness but an evil path! And…

Hanami: And?

Me: She has a poking stick…..

Next chapter up soon!


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hanami stayed up in the cage waiting for her two friends to come, over the following days they comforted her and made her laugh, a thing she had learned to despise which she now cherished to do with her friends.**_

_**She heard footsteps and smiled coming up to the bars.**_

"_**Nataku?"**_

_**She wondered what was taking so long and tried to stick her head out of the bars stopping when she came into contact with a pair of cold eyes.**_

"_**So…you're the one my son has been telling me about," the owner of the two threatening orbs growled.**_

_**She gasped trying to move back but he grabbed her by the neck causing her to stand up as he pulled her weak form into the air, she scraped at his hand with her claws and looked to her left and saw Nataku, he looked up at her with sorrowful eyes and she gasped her eyes going blurry.**_

"_**WHO GOES THERE? SHOW YOURSELF!" Her owner's voice yelled.**_

_**She never thought in her life she'd ever enjoy the sound of his voice and looked to the side trying to choke out for help, the man dropped her and turned to face her owner who stormed over angrily slowing down slightly his features diminishing and a nervous sweat on his brow.**_

"_**R-Ritouten-sama!" her owner stammered bowing slightly at the bearded man.**_

_**She coughed slightly drawing her owner's attention to her and causing her to beat her through the cage**_

"_**BITCH! INSOLENT BRAT WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO LORD RITOUTEN?" he yelled, she whimpered staring at Nataku who watched his eyes full of sorrow.**_

"_**Hmm, you do know Juju that peddling lower creatures of earth ESPECIALLY those which resemble and associate with heretics," Ritouten said stroking his beard shooting his son a glance as he mentioned the word heretic.**_

"_**Is forbidden?" he smiled.**_

_**Her owner shook and nodded, "I assure you my grace…I…I took pity on her and…I was planning to sell her so she could at least WORK to pay her price!" he muttered glaring at Hanami who ducked away fury boiling over inside her.**_

"_**Oh no, I suggest you sell of her hair first…that would make a BEAUTIFUL carpet," he smiled walking away.**_

_**Nataku looked into the bars and reached his hand toward Hanami touching her skin causing her to flinch, she refused to look at him and he whispered a small apology his voice breaking with his tears.**_

"_**I'm sorry…I couldn't," he sighed taking his hand away.**_

_**Hanami grabbed his hand and smiled.**_

"_**I understand," she smiled gazing into his honey eyes.**_

"_**NATAKU COME!" Ritouten yelled.**_

_**Nataku looked at her and smiled.**_

"_**I'll…save you," he whispered.**_

"_**I trust you," she smiled.**_

_**The two stared at each other before he let go of her hand and walked over to his father, Hanami stared face down on the floor as she heard the light of her cage turn off and the sound of footsteps walking away from her.

* * *

**_

Hanami woke up and blinked looking to her side she saw Gojyo was gone and it was dark, she got up and looked out the window at the night sky and sighed making a wish as a star flew past,

"_I wish…I wish…," _she stopped and sighed sitting down on her ass putting her head in her hands.

"Who…are you," she whispered as the image of golden eyed boy flashed into her mind, the flashback in her mind began flashing in her head as her scar began hurting,

"AH!" she cried, the scar hurting even more, she got up and fell over her legs shaking, she caused the basin of water to fall over and she grabbed the sheet of the bed pulling it down with her. She lay on the floor soaked, twitching and sore and groaned.

"Ow…."

"Miss Hanami, are you alright in there?" Hakkai called coming in and trying to suppress a laugh at her position on the floor. She looked up at him her lip quivering.

"I'm wet." she pouted

"I can see that," Hakkai stated calmly

"Can I have more clothes?" she asked still on the floor

"Um yes no problem and…"

"And?"

"I think a bath is in order,"

"…." Hanami stared.

"…." Hakkai stared back.

"…Crap." she sighed causing Hakkai to chuckle and walk out of the room saying something about hot water.

* * *

Yoh walked down the corridor cursing the fact that he had to do patrol so late at night, the one good thing about all this was it meant he could check in on his idol Sanzo, he turned the corner to Sanzo and Goku's room and froze pressing his back up against the wall.

"I'll be back soon okay and wash while the water's hot I'll bring you some warm towels!" Hakkai called closing the door and walking past the corner Yoh was pressed up against.

"_Master Sanzo is taking a bath, I best not disturb him…WAIT!"_

Yoh glared at the door and growled.

"He told me he required my assistance with something he can't just call off our arrangement like that!" he huffed boldly stepping up to the door.

Fear began to get the best of him.

"Sanzo…" he squeaked…he shook his head and grabbed the door handle,

_You gonna let him walk over you all your life? C'MON DON'T BE A PANSY!_

"MASTER SANZO YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU REQUIRED MY…MY…MY" Yoh yelled allowing himself in stopping in mid sentence at the sight before him.

Hanami stood in shock, her body still bent over as she was removing her shorts before the burst in; Yoh stared as her and felt the blood rush from his cheeks.

_I-It's a girl!" he thought, his eyes wandered and he blushed looking at the area under her neck._

"_A-And she's…"_

"Naked," Yoh gulped, his body rooted to the spot, he watched as Hanami straightened up and looked at him her eyes opened wide.

The two stared at each other, Hanami not knowing how uncomfortable the situation was and stood in nothing but her shorts dominantly.

"You…AH! YOU'RE A MONK!" she screamed her finger pointed causing her to… bounce…slightly; Yoh blushed and pointed at himself.

"W-who me?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! HAKKAI! GOKU! THEIR AFTER ME AGAIN!" she screamed turning to run and hiding under the table,

"What! No I'm not!" he gulped when he looked at her position and shook his head.

"GET SOME GODDAMN CLOTHES ON!" he yelled at her.

"NUH-UH! THIS IS MY ROOM! AND I WAS TRYING TO TAKE A BATH!" she yelled.

"YOU SHOULD'VE LOCKED THE DOOR THEN! IDIOT! " he yelled angrily at the girl neglecting the fact she was naked.

She stood up red faced her fists clenched.

"DON'T CALL ME IDIOT YA BIG STUPID…" (her mind wandered to the day of the festival and she narrowed her eyes.)

"YA BIG STUPID BITCH!" she yelled causing Yoh to gasp.

"YOU DEFILE THE HOUSE OF BUDDHA WITH SWEAR WORDS!" he yelled pointing accusingly at her.

"WHO THE HELL IS BUDDHA! IS HE A MONK TOO! WHERE'S HE HIDING!" she yelled looking around the room.

Yoh stopped and stared at her blankly before giggling.

Hanami looked at him in shock.

"Y-ou don't know who Buddha is?" he stuttered causing her to shake her head.

He let out a roar of laughter causing her to blush.

"STOP IT!" she ordered tensing when he began wiping tears from his eyes.

"NNNGH!" she ran foreword to hit him but slipped on the carpet and fell flat first into the tub of hot water,

"HAHAH-HEY WHAT ARE YOU!" Yoh was cut off when she grabbed his robe to steady her self causing him to fall in the bath as well.

The water splashed around the room and Yoh felt Hanami cough before he felt a hard thump land on his chest, looking down and gasping at the sight of Hanami's head on his chest and her body curled up in his lap.

* * *

Yoh gulped looking up at the ceiling,

"_Oh…GOD! I am so going to hell for this!"_

"S-SOMEBODY HELP!" he yelled half heartedly looking at Hanami's sleeping form.

He heard footsteps and thanked Kami-sama himself when the door opened.

"MISTER HAKKAI PLEASE…" Yoh felt a weight fall into his stomach when he saw a pair of violet eyes open in shock.

* * *

Sanzo stood gob smacked, hand still on the door handle his glasses balanced on his nose.

"P-Priest Sanzo…." he stuttered.

Sanzo looked at the two and then the mess of the room and sighed. He glared up at Yoh and narrowed his eyes.

"Yoh…you have five seconds to persuade me not to kill you…in seven words…GO!" he pressed threateningly.

Yoh looked down at Hanami and gulped.

"Um…"

"That's one word," Sanzo warned causing Yoh to gulp.

"I'm here for my next teaching?"

* * *

...AAAAAAAAAAAAH I am so sorry it took so long to load up! (bows head in apology) I haven't been feeling well! (nods) hopefully this satisfies your tastes! (and i am sorry if there are any spelling mistakes!) I'll edit this chapter soon! Im sorry once again! Ill upload two chapters next time in apology! (bows head) Gomendasai! (...is that right?) 


	13. Chapter 13

Hanami glared up at Sanzo rubbing her head and muttering curses under her breath, as soon as she had woken up she had been given a whack on the head and had to stay in the kneeling position next to the monk who had 'attacked her'.

"OI! NOT FAIR!" she pouted trying to get up but getting hit back down by Sanzo, whom was sitting on the chair in front of them and asking Yoh strange questions,

"Silence, were trying to have a lesson." he scowled at her. Hanami pouted at him and turned away growling.

"_Stupid Sanzo where does he get off hitting me…: sigh: where's Goku…he…he didn't even come to see if I was okay…" _she let out a sigh and fidgeted trying to find herself a comfortable position.

"Oi,"

She continued to struggle feeling the stiffness of her legs and groaning.

"OI"

She squeaked at the cracking coming from her joints and pouted rubbing at them.

**WHACK SLAM KRACK!**

"OWOWOWOWOWOW!" she cried rubbing her head in pain and glaring up at Sanzo.

"WILL YOU STOP YOU'RE MORE AGGRAVATING THAN GOKU I SWEAR TO GOD ID KIL HIM IF HE WAS HERE RIGHT NOW!" Sanzo screamed stowing away his fan and turning back to a rigid Yoh.

"Well where **is** Goku anyway?" She growled rubbing her head.

Sanzo didn't answer and began chanting with Yoh, he said a phrase and had Yoh repeat after him.

"Why are you guys doing that?" she asked.

Sanzo growled and stared at her with a look that said DIE.

She gulped and looked away sighing, the window was open and a breeze was blowing into the room.

She shivered at the coolness and looked over at Sanzo and Yoh.

_How the hell can they not feel how cold it is? Are they…Oh?"_

Hanami felt her heart race when she looked at the two men, Yoh's clear voice made her heart beat faster and she instantly forgot about being cold, his voice was clear and his eyes closed a look of focus on his tan face, whereas Sanzo…

_Oh my god…_

Sanzo's voice cut through Yoh's, his pale skin slightly glowing and his golden hair blowing in the breeze that came through the window, she shuddered at the sound of their voices the clear sound restricting her mind from wandering. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks at the strange feeling of peace that surronded her.

_This…is so nice, I feel…wait, this feeling is so…

* * *

_

"_**Hanami…PSST Hanami!" a voice called out.**_

_**Hanami opened one eye and looked up out of her cage to see the young boy with melted gold eyes.**_

"_**! What are you doing here! You'll get caught!" she cried however once again a ringing sound went through her ears instead of her own voice as she called out the boy's name.**_

_**He smiled and reached out to her to grab her hand.**_

"_**I know…It's just I didn't want you to feel left out…I TOILET PAPERED LITOUTEN'S ROOM!" he laughed causing her to snicker, her mind wandered and she gulped looking up at Goku.**_

"_**Nataku, where is he?" she asked.**_

_**Goku looked away and frowned.**_

"_**I dunno he's been acting really weird, he said something about being sorry and that…he hopes you still think of him as a friend.**_

_**Hanami sighed and nodded squeezing his hand slightly and nodding.**_

"_**I understand he's embarrassed but tell him I still love him," she sighed causing his eyes to open slightly.**_

"_**LOVE! You love him!" he gasped letting go of her hand.**_

"_**Well yeah…oh are you jealous?" she teased.**_

_**He laughed and nodded.**_

"_**YEP!" he teased back winking in his chibi way.**_

_**She laughed and held his hand again.**_

"_**Well I love you too all three of us can be lovers right!" she smiled mistaking what she really meant.**_

_**He nodded and smiled.**_

"_**I HAVE TWO LOVERS!" he smiled Hanami giggled and nodded.**_

"_**Ne…Hanami how old are you?" he asked.**_

"_**Um…12...I think…Hai, I'm 12!" she smiled.**_

"_**I'm fifteen…so is Nataku…HAH! YOU'RE THE BABY!" he laughed pinching her cheek through the bars.**_

"_**OW STOPIT!" she squealed.**_

_**The two grinned at each other before they heard a bang, he grabbed her arms through the bars the both of their eyes widening.**_

"_**I'm sure you'll find her presentable she's a cinch to win money!" her owner's rough voice called out.**_

"_**It's my owner RUN!" she whispered fiercely in his ear trying to push him away.**_

_**He glared as he felt cuts on her arm.**_

"_**He did this to you…I'M GONNA DO IT TO HIM," he said, he said the last words so viciously that she shook slightly.**_

"_**BAKA SARU! GO!" she yelled slightly praying to Kami that her owner hadn't heard, she pushed him and they both froze when they heard a twig break.**_

"_**WHO GOES THERE!" her owner yelled. **_

_**She looked pleadingly at him mouthing the word go and he hugged her through the bars and leaving…or so she thought.**_

_**She looked up a split second and saw her owner standing in front of the cage.**_

"_**WHO WERE YOU TALKING TO!" he demanded.**_

_**She shook her head and yelped when he grabbed a lock of her hair.**_

"_**OW LET ME GO YOU CROOK!" she screamed.**_

"_**WHO WERE YOU TALKING TO!" he yelled.**_

"_**MYSELF I WAS TALKING TO MYSELF!" she screamed causing all to go quiet, her owner threw her back down into the cage and she glared up at him petting her scalp.**_

"_**What?" he spat.**_

"_**I get lonely and I…"**_

"_**CRAZY! YOU'RE CRAZY!" he yelled turning his back to her and engaging in conversation with someone behind him.**_

_**She froze at the sound of a hollow voice and looked seeing a man…with horns in a black coat.**_

"_**Hmm, yes her red hair is what interests me the most…" the voice said coming closer.**_

_**She looked up puzzled and gasped at the face of a demon with hollow eyes, he grabbed her hair and stroked it nodding.**_

"_**I'll allow you to bring her, but she's young, no good for housework in the land of Hell,"**_

_**Hanami's eyes widened and she bared her teeth at her owner's back who was bowing at the demon as he left.**_

**_"H-Hell?"_**

_**He turned round and smirked banging the cage and making her jump.**_

"_**Get yourself looking pretty half breed, you're in for a surprise tomorrow!"**_

_**He walked off turning the lights out causing Hanami to shiver, slowly she began to shake with rage and pounded her hands off the bars screaming in anguish only stopping when she realised one thing,**_

"_**I-I'm crying…" she stopped and brought her palms up to her cheeks rubbing at them in fear.**_

"_**I…I NEVER cry!"**_

_**She looked out tears streaming down her cheeks and began whispering.**_

"_**Where are you? Are you there? Are you there?" she cried into the darkness her body shaking, she slumped down and sighed whispering his name and Nataku's over and over again like a mantra, a small feeling of hope washing over her.**_

_**This feeling…

* * *

**_

_Is so familiar,_

Sanzo and Yoh stared down at Hanami who had her back curled up to them her hands under her head and knees tucked up to her chest. She was biting the edge of her thumb, her small fang like teeth had broken the skin anda small line of blood wasgoing down her nail.

"Master Sanzo…should we?"

"Tch leave her, lets continue our chanting in the next room…god knows it's aggravating enough without having to chant over the snores of an idiot!" Sanzo growled standing up.

He looked down at Yoh who held a look of disapproval on his face.

"Master Sanzo with all due respect Chanting is NOT aggravating!"

Sanzo glared at him causing him to gulp and slowly walk out.

Sanzo shook his head and turned but stopped.

"Mmmh…Goku…"

His eyes softened slightly and he picked up her small frame laying her on the bed and tucking her in.

"Tch," he said ruffling her hair and walking out.

* * *

Omagod There was A LOT of flashbacks there! (Looks back and Sweat-drops) anyways thank you reviewers!

Someone Special: hahh yeah I know but it's done plenty of times before!

Tenka-Chan: (for the previous chapter) WAAH! Don't fight you two! (Whacks heads with fan!)…EEK! I killed Homura-kun and Tenka-Chan!

Knight rose: Once again THANKYOUTHNKYOUTHANKYOU! She drew me a picture of Hanami and I haven't seen it yet because of her hidden scanner (insert spy music here). I hope you find it soon! (Love).

Umm okay and now an explanation to why I haven't been able to update! Due to my heart palpitations I'm only allowed a the computer once everyday for about an hour, I've already got all the chapters of this story written up the only reason I upload them one by one is because I edit them and change them from script form to story form (Because I'm not sure if people like reading in script form) So I'll try to upload a chapter once every two days okay? (LOVE!) Anyway I'll have the other chapter up soon so WHEEEE!

Irish leprechaun.


	14. Chapter 14

Hanami woke up startled at the feeling of the quilt around her and sat up stretching the bines in her back cracking slightly as she did. She sighed in relief and got out looking down at a pair of sandals roughly around her size placed to the side, she wrinkled her nose and kicked them away wondering why ANYONE would want to have their feet trapped in shoes like that.

_Trapped…_

She shivered as she thought of how long she had spent in that cave hugging herself slightly.

She went to walk out the door when she saw a dark figure swoop past the window causing her to jump slightly.

"WH-WHAT WAS THAT!" she screamed falling back.

Hanami stared at the window her eyebrows knotted in confusion as voices could be heard below. She got up cautiously and pressed her back against the wall at the side of the large window.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Why not tonight?"

"Because Sanzo will be pissed off enough that I was gone all day yesterday besides I need to know what happened to Hanami,"

Hanami's ears pricked at the sound of Goku's voice and she smiled.

"Hmm suddenly you seem very interested in a new girl…am I to old for Goku-kun?" a female voice whispered.

Hanami frowned at this.

"_What the hell is she talking about?"_

She heard a squeal and a giggle before Goku's own laughter.

"NO!...you know how I feel…about you but I couldn't leave her…"

Hanami strained her head as far as she could near the glass without getting caught and she heard the jingle of bells.

"I know Goku honey I'm sorry…think I could met her?" the woman's voice asked.

Hanami paled and shook her head.

"Well…I don't know…"

Hanami smiled nodding in agreement to Goku's answer.

"She's really energetic you might get tired out!"

Hanami face faulted and groaned, she lifted her head reluctantly when she heard a giggle.

"C'mere!"

Hanami strained her head to hear anything else but sighed when she couldn't, all she could hear was slight mumbles.

_Who the hell was that… she thought looking out the window and paling._

Goku had his arms wrapped around a tan girls waist, she wore denim shorts and a green tank top making her orangey red hair stand out a mile, but what really interested her was the fact that she had her face pressed up against Goku's.

_What are they doing?_

"Hanami are you alright? We heard you screaming so Hakkai told me to come and check on…" Gojyo was cut off when Hanami jumped on him and covered his mouth.

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH!" she urged finger placed up to her mouth comically.

Gojyo stared to the side of his body (where she was clinging to) in confusion.

"What? Did I miss something why you acting so strange?" he frowned.

Hanami got down and took his hand pulling him over to the window and pointing at the two people underneath.

"What are they doing Gojyo?" she asked innocently.

She watched Gojyo's face go into shock, then smirk slowly then she watched his lip wobble…

"G-Goku and…"

"Gojy…"

"LIRIN!" he laughed out causing Hanami to fall over in shock at the red haired man's out burst she shook slightly when he began pounding his knee's.

"This is the best thing EVER! HAHAH The monkey got him some tail," he laughed only puzzling Hanami more.

"But…monkeys already HAVE tails," she wondered out loud causing Gojyo to stop and look at her picking her up and twirling her around.

"WRONG!" he laughed.

Hanami frowned and got down glaring at Gojyo slightly.

"Stop laughing at me!" she murmured and turned her head away to look down at Goku and Lirin.

Gojyo stood bewildered and ran a hand threw his hair sighing walking up to Hanami.

"I'm sorry," he smiled putting a calloused hand on her shoulder, she smiled back at him and pointed.

"So what exactly are they doing Gojyo?" she asked once again innocently.

Gojyo's eyes widened as he looked down at the two and back t her.

"You really don't know do you?" he asked causing her to shake her head.

Gojyo sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Well…they're TRYING to kiss I guess," he smirked.

"Kiss?"

"But by the looks of it their trying to eat each others faces of!" he laughed patting Hanami's head.

Hanami froze taking the joke literal.

"E-EAT!" she gasped looking down at the two.

Gojyo sweat-dropped and patted her shoulder.

"Um…Hanami?" he asked, her skin had paled even more causing her hair to stick out and she was looking at Goku in horror.

She jumped up suddenly and opened the latch of the window.

"STOP EATING MY SUN!" she screamed causing the two to look up in puzzlement and surprise.

"HANAMI WAIT DON'T…" Gojyo yelled but stopped when he realised his voice fell on empty ears, he jumped when he saw Hanami open the latch of the window…and jump downwards onto Goku and Lirin.

* * *

….Hee…um yeah this was short sorry but I promised you two chapters and the rest of the story will be longer promise! (Scouts honour?) Please review! 


	15. Chapter 15

"_**COME ONE COME ALL! SEE THE RESULT OF THE UNHOLY UNION OF THE TWO MORTALS ON EARTH, ONE YOUKAI AND ONE HUMAN SING FOR ITS SUPPER!"**_

_**A small girl looked out of her cage at the faces lit by multicoloured lights cowering away slightly at their laughter.**_

_I've been here before…_

_Hanami stared up at the girl in the cage her eyes widening slightly, it was her…save for a few years off but it was…_

"_That's me"_

"_**OH MY GOODNESS!" Look how red her eyes are!" **Hanami looked at the woman who had said this gasping when she walked through her. _

_"That didn't just happ..."_

"_**Hmm yes they would make a LOVELY set of earrings if I could glaze them!" A merchant smiled reaching into the cage and pullingthe red haired girlup close to the bars.**_

_Hanami growled and tried to pull him away from the bars gasping when she fell through the crowd and hit her head off the bars, she gazed up at her younger self._

_"This..can't be possible!" she gasped as she stared into the younger image of herself._

_SHe saw angry and fearfilled eyes stare out, the eyes laced with water and thin streaks running down her cheeks._

_"I...I'm crying"_

"_**OH DARLING LOOK AT HER HAIR!" a woman smiled petting at the long strands that fell through the bars.**_

"_**SUCH WONDEROUS HAIR WHAT A PITY IT'S WASTED ON SUCH A LOWLY CREATURE!" Someone sneered.**_

**_Hanami continued to stare..._**

_But I never cry,"_

_**The crowd burst out laughing and she cowered away from their hands holding her knees up to her chest.**_

_Hanami reached out towards her trying to squeeze her body through._

_"WHy can't I reach her!" she cried into herself. She looked up at the small child her heart breaking, wishing she could give her a comforting touch._

_Don't be scared…_

"_**S-Stop laughing…please just…"the small girlwatched all their faces twist in humour the embarrassment reaching her face and her fury.**_

"_LISTEN TO ME! YOU'RE SAFE! I'M HERE!" Hanami called out shaking the bars._

"_**STOP LAUGHING JUST STOP IT!" she screamed at all of them her fists shaking in anger, the bars began to rattle and she glared at them all.**_

_**They failed to notice and her owner opened the cage and pulled her to him.**_

"_NO LET HER GO YOU ASSHOLE!" she yelled._

"_**IM ASKING A 10000 RUPEES FOR A LOCK OF HER HAIR! ANY BUYERS?" he yelled his eyes glowing at the amount of hands advancing and pleas of buyers.**_

_**He smirked and looked down at her baring a toothy grin**_

_Hanami tried to touch him but fell through growling she jumped onto him again._

_"I SAID LET HER GO ASSHOLE!"_

_**The girlseyes opened in horror when he pulled out a large pair of silver scissors and began to cut at her long hair.**_

"_BASTARD! LEAVE MY HAIR ALONE!" Hanami yelled,she watched his arm jerk across the girl's cheek._

"_**NO PLEASE STOP!" she screamed trying to claw at his arms, she nudged him and he accidentally skimmed her cheek with his scissors.**_

"_**AYAH!" she screamed falling back and grabbing her face with her hands, she stared down in shock as they began to turn a bloody red.**_

_Hanami stared down at the girl in shock…_

"_Did…I do that?"_

"_**YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU MATTED THE HAIRWITH YOUR UNHOLY BLOOD!" her keeper screamed reaching down to hit her.**_

"_NO STOP!" Hanami yelled jumping in front of the girl unseen by the keeper._

"_**THAT IS ENOUGH!" A voice exploded from the crowd causing all to go silent.**_

_Hanami looked out towards the crowd and saw a tall blonde haired man and a small brown haired boy standing in the centre._

"_Those two…are here," she whispered looking at herself and the scared expression._

_She looked out and locked eyes with golden pools._

"_I know those eyes…"_

_The boy looked straight through her, eyes sad and capturing her in a sea of gold, he leapt up from the crowd and glared at her keeper sending him running into the crowd past the golden haired manhe knelt down to her and offered her a chain ridden hand his voice filling her ears with safety._

"_Don't worry," he smiled reaching out to her, she gasped when she felt his hand go through her towards her past self, her form quivering as his hand went through,_

"_I've come to save you, Hanami" he whispered grabbing hands with the girl behind her._

_Hanami craned her neck back and saw tears on the girls face._

"_Thank you…"_

_Hanami's eyes widened at what was said next. _

"_Goku"

* * *

_

"Hanami?"

Hanami opened her eyes and looked up into golden eyes, she blinked fearfully beforeshe realised the image wasGoku's golden eyes, smiling she went to raise her arm to hug him.

"AH!" she winced as the pain in her arm multiplied causing her mouth to open in pain, she watched Goku's eyebrows knot in anger before he got off the bed she was in and close the window that was open.

"Why the hell were you jumping out of windows?" Goku growled, drawing the curtain and glaring down at her bed ridden form.

Hanami felt pathetic under the gaze, she still couldn't figure out how Goku could've been the boy in her dream.

"Goku…" she started.

"If I come home you meet me at the stairs like a NORMAL PERSON! For gods sake you nearly gave Lirin a heart attack!" he yelled angrily tidying the room up.

Hanami bit her tongue and glared.

"WELL EXCUSE ME! I SAVED YOU FROM GETTING YOU FACE BITTEN OFF!" she screamed getting out of bed and glaring at him.

He stared at her in anger, she had a bandaged arm and three stitches along the cheek wound that kept opening, not that she gave it any time to heal, the skin along her eyebrow had broken and was patched and she had a black eye.

_How could I let this happen to her?_

"LOOK AT YOURSELF! YOU'RE A WRECK!" he yelled angry at himself.

He lifted her hair up and looked at the scar twisting his mouth into a scowl and thumping her head.

"OWOWOWOWO!" she yelled reaching up to rub her head

"ARE YOU SO CRIMANALLY STUPID YOU DON'T KNOW BASIC HOUSE RULES!" he yelled

_Where..have I heard this before...he thought_

Hanami puffed up comically causing his lip to twitch upward a bit but he managed to maintain a stern gaze.

"THANKS FOR CARING NOW! YOU DISAPPEARED YESTERDAY! I SPENT THE WHOLE DAY GETTING BEAT UP!" she screamed at him.

"WELL THAT ISN'T MY FAULT! GOD YOU'RE SO STUPID!" he screamed throwing a magazine at her head.

**WHACK**

"OWOWOWOWOW WHAT WAS THAT FOR YA CRAZY MONKEY!" she yelled rubbing her head with her good hand.

"SHUT-UP COULD YOU GET ANY MORE STUPID!"

"WELL I'M NOT GONNA GET SMARTER WITH YOU WHACKING MY HEAD ALL THE TIME!" she yelled.

Goku gritted his teeth and suddenly replayed the situation in his head.

* * *

_**WHACK**_

"**_OWOWOWOWOW WHAT WAS THAT FOR YA CRAZY MONK!" a younger Goku yelled rubbing his head with her good hand._**

"_**SHUT-UP COULD YOU GET ANY MORE STUPID!" Sanzo yelled holding up his fan.**_

"**_WELL I'M NOT GONNA GET SMARTER WITH YOU WHACKING MY HEAD ALL THE TIME!" he yelled.

* * *

_**

**_"OWOWOWOWO!" he yelled reaching up to rub her head_**

**_"ARE YOU SO CRIMANALLY STUPID YOU DON'T KNOW BASIC HOUSE RULES!"Sanzo yelled, his hand was pointing down at the muck trailed across the room.

* * *

_**

He stared at her pouting form and began to snicker.

"What?" she yelled as he burst out laughing.

_I…I…sound just like that stupid monk,_

He placed a hand on her head and smiled.

"I'm the idiot, are you ok I haven't seen you in a while," he smiled at her.

She nodded and grabbed his face with her hands; he gulped in shock and watched her as she began looking at his face.

"Well, for someone who was trying to eat your face she didn't do a good job," she said sighing out in relief.

"Eat my…" Goku stopped and blushed taking her hands down from his face and shaking his head.

"N-No Hanami Lirin wasn't…"

"Lirin?"

"Yes that was the girl I was with…me and her were um…kissing," he said slowly his blush deepening.

Hanami looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"But Gojyo said…"

Goku put a finger on her lips.

"Do me a favour okay Hanami?" he said causing her to nod her head.

"Don't EVER listen to Gojyo!" he sighed flopping onto the bed and lying down on his side.

Hanami sat crossed legged and looked down at him, his eyelids closed and his breathing even.

"Goku," she whispered in his ear. He opened his eyes lazily and yawned closing them again. Hanami sighed and curled up next to his belly feeling the comfort a father and daughter would share,

"What is it now…don't tell me you're going to annoy me in my dreams as well!" he joked, Hanami froze and went rigid.

Goku felt this and opened his eyes.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, he sighed when Hanami got up and sat crossed legged on the floor.

"Hey, hey I was only kidding Hanami!" he comforted grabbing her good arm, his frown turned to worry when he saw her stare blankly to the floor.

"Hanami? Are you alri…" he stopped when Hanami looked up at him and smiled, her eyes had a thin sheet of water over them.

"I'm fine!" she smiled jumping in next to him and curling into his stomach, Goku sighed and patted her head falling asleep with his arm over her head on the pillow.

"Baka..." he murmered before nodding and drifting off.

Hanami opened one eye and eaned on her elbow staring down at her sun's face. She sighed lying back down when she felt her elbow twitch.

She stared up at his face and knotted her eyebrows in confusion.

_Kissing…_

She blushed and got up touching her lips and wondering, she had heard 'Lirin' giggle when they were 'kissing'…it must be good then…

She looked down at Goku and shook her head.

"Goku is...happy when he's with Lirin..." she said slowly to herself, her heart was beating warmly at the thoguht of Goku being Happy, she decided that she liked Lirin.

She quietly slipped out of the room patting her arm gingerly when she hit it on the door frame; she hissed and slowly closed the door.

"Ayah…" she cried quietly.

The cool indoor breeze of the temple hit her and she sighed walking barefoot against the marble floor.

She smiled at the sound of her padded feet against the cool surface and looked behind her at the little smudged footprints she made. A feeling of sorrow in her stomach slowly made her realise something.

"I wonder," she thought.

"If Goku is dreaming about Lirin instead of me…" she sighed leaning against the large open window's frame smiling down at the brightly lit town beneath the temple.

The multi coloured lights were gone now…but it still looked so pretty like it stood out for miles.

"What are you doing up Miss Hanami?" Hakkai asked from behind her.

Hanami spun around and banged her arm against the wall.

"EEE!" she cried small teardrops forming at the ends of her eyes as she rubbed the damaged appendage.

Hakkai frowned and sat down on the windows ledge patting the spot next to him in a gesture for her to sit down.

"Come here Hanami I might have to rewrap it," he sighed.

Hanami nodded and sat down keeping her head down and holding up her arm.

Hakkai unwrapped it and slowly began to place a new cloth over it; he looked up from his work and sat back slightly at the look on Hanami's face.

She was staring off into the town, the moon hitting off of her face causing the red glow of her hair visible, he blinked in confusion at the tear strained cheeks, yet her mouth was pressed into a thin line.

Hakkai sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to jump.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

Hanami stared at him and shook her head.

"No it just twinges a little bit, its okay!" she smiled causing Hakkai to shake his head.

"That's not what I meant, when you saw Goku with Lirin…did it hurt?" he asked again.

Hanami blushed and shook her head, turning away from him.

"No…I just…felt scared," she said.

"Scared?"

"Yeah….that Lirin would bite his face off!" she explained looking back at him causing Hakkai to laugh and continue rewrapping her arm.

"Is that all? I bet Gojyo told you that!" he smiled, Hanami pouted and looked away.

"And…"

Hakkai looked up his eyes questioning before they opened wide at the water in her eyes.

_Oh dear._

Hanami was crying…she might have been unaware to the fact but she was.

Hakkai pulled her into a hug avoiding her damaged arm and patted her back.

"Tell me, what's bothering you," he whispered.

Hanami felt her heart race at the feeling, her stomach churned like she was going to be sick but...it was a nice feeling.

"I dream of things…strange things to me their horrible and…I hate them," she said muttering the last part with such coldness that Hakkai felt his heart beat slower, he felt her struggle against him and let her go hand still placed on her shoulder.

"But last night…Goku was in it," she said causing Hakkai to look at her in confusion.

"Goku?" Hakkai said absentmindedly looking away with a smile.

"Yeah...but Hakkai...Goku isn't bad...at least I don't think he is he saved me after all," she sighed looking out the window.

Hakkai smiled and leaned against the frame of the window looking out into the horizon.

"Sometimes Hanami...we doubt what's right and wrong, we begin to indulge in things...over depend on them," Hakkai said slowly sprawling an arm over his propped up knee, Hanami stared at him.

"We become to attatched to needy, that is when a good thing," he smiled looking out at her.

"Becomes bad,"

Hanami felt her heart beat, her cheeks grew hot, she bent her head hand on her heart in puzzlement.

_This feeling...I had it when Sanzo was chanting..._

She looked up at Hakkai who was regarding her worriedly.

"MIss Hanami?"

The moon reflected on his face highlighting his lips and Hanami's eyes furrowed slightly.

"Say Hakkai?" she asked sweetly moving in slightly so their foreheads knocked together.

Hakkai smiled up at her and crossed his eyes making her laugh , he smiled and pushed her fringe up staring into thered eyes like Gojyo's.

"Yes? Miss Hanami?"

Hanami sat back a bit and yawned her eyes tinkling with curiosity.

"Have you ever been kissed?" she asked.

* * *

EEEEE done! Once again I'd like to reinforce the fact that there is NO romance in this fic NONE! More reviews YAAAAAAY! I had to go to the hospital today because I fainted in class! (Hit my head of the table so hopefully that's a good enough excuse for this crappy chapter)

Hanami: Stop putting yourself down!

Me: But…it's crap….

(Hanami whacks authoress with fan)

Hanami: BAKA!

BANG BANG BANG!

Give me back my fan foolish twit!

Hanami: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE (runs away with Sanzo chasing after her)

Me: OI! ENOUGH! (Grabs the two and separates them)

Me: Now on three.

Hanami: One

Me: Two

Sanzo...Tch

(Authoress glares at blonde monk)

Sanzo….three

All together: (bow) so sorry for any future delays, thank you for reviewing.

REVIEWS

Tenka Chan and Homura Kun: Aww I love you guys (tickles) and the one minute silence won't do our beloved monkey any good something wicked this way comes…or should I say blows? (Thinks for a minute)….that did not come out the way I wanted it to…

Knight Rose: Aww its okay you can take your frustration out on Sanzo!(Make him cry! Lol) Sanzo: Masochist… Me: You say something?

Someone Special: Aww thanks! And I hate script form to, but I use it to jot down ideas!

Raven Black: (hugs) Thank you! I'll try to update that story soon!

SHinigami's wrath: (hope I spelt that right) thankyou for reviewing chapter 11 I'm sorry I didn't mention you! (bows in apology)


	16. Chapter 16

Hanami sighed as she dunked her head in the bucket of soapy cold water; she shivered scrubbing at her scalp and dunking her head further down into the bucket to rinse the soap out of her hair, she sighed pulling out her red hair and wringing out in front of her.

After her confrontation with Yoh she was banned from washing in Sanzo's room, and was only allowed to wash her body indoors whilst her hair was to be washed outside and as least frequent s possible.

"Stupid monk she shivered," as she tied her hair up in a bob, two wet strands framing her face, "It's bloody freezing!" she hissed.

She thought back to last night and Hakkai's reaction to her question. Why did he blush? It was a simple question he didn't have to get all red over it!

She sighed leaning against the temple wall wishing she knew what was so bad and embarrassing about kissing!

She heard footsteps and looked up coming face to face with Yoh.

"Oh…hey!" she smiled gasping when she saw him turn away.

"HEY! Where are you going!" she called following him.

"Hmph!" he grunted his arms inside his robes, he quickened his pace and sped off in front of her.

"_That stupid girl what the hell is she doing here any…"_

"Hey!" Hanami said grabbing his arm causing him to fall backwards and hit his head.

"OW! YOU-YOU!" he growled looking up at her.

She had bent over looking down at him, the water of her hair dropping on his face.

"Yeah, YOU were about to walk into the fountain!" she frowned, Yoh sat up and sweat dropped as the Chinese fish fountain came into his view.

"Oh…right!" he said slowly.

SPLASH!

Yoh jumped and looked as Hanami began throwing the water of her bucket along the flowers; she sighed and looked behind at Yoh who blushed.

The water of her hair dripped on her shoulders, the freshness of her face was bright her eyes twinkling, she was clad in a small tank top and jeans, she could've passed for a boy save for her…

Yoh gulped as he stared at said effeminate point and looked away scowling slightly.

"Buddha save me!" he sighed.

Hanami offered him her hand and he blinked at it.

"What? It's not gonna eatcha!" she smiled.

Yoh gulped and grabbed her hand; she pulled him up and smiled.

"There!" she smiled dusting his shoulders slightly, he was a head taller than her and she flicked his nose causing him to jump back in surprise.

"GACK! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" he yelled defensively causing Hanami to cover her head and grin.

"Jeez are all Monks this bad!" she teased sticking out her tongue,

"WHAT! HOW DARE YOU!" he yelled chasing her around the fountain.

"AAAAH! ANGRY MONK!" she teased.

* * *

Sanzo looked out the window to see what the noise was and grinned slightly.

Yoh was growling and yelling something at Hanami who was balancing on the fountain edge opposite him, she yelled something at him her fists clenched making Yoh shake his head in anger and chase her again.

"Hmm, Hakkai look at that," he mumbled causing the green eyed man to look up from a map, he walked over to the window and smirked.

"Hmm, it's glad to see she's got her mind of that subject," he sighed blushing slightly.

Sanzo looked at him questioningly.

"Subject? What subject?" Sanzo asked.

"Kissing," Hakkai said absentmindedly chuckling when Hanami splashed Yoh who began splashing her back.

Sanzo looked up at him in shock.

"And how pray tell did THAT subject arise!" he said now eying Yoh fearfully.

Hakkai waved a hand in front of his own face.

"Oh she had caught Goku and Lirin kissing and wondered why they were biting each others faces…"

"**COME AGAIN…"**

Hakkai jumped at the dark tone.

"Um Goku and Li…aw crap!" he sighed covering his mouth.

Sanzo growled cracking his ink pen in half and leaving the room.

"**I'm gonna kill'm"

* * *

**

Yoh and Hanami walked alongside each other on the grounds, the two's legs slightly wet, well in Yoh's case his robe.

"Hmm, why are you acting so sweet today!" he asked sceptically.

Hanami stopped putting her hands on her hips and pouting.

"I'm always sweet…" she pouted; she stopped and put her finger to her chin "Whatever that is…"

Yoh face faulted and stood up in astonishment.

"Y-You don't know what sweet is?" he asked causing Hanami to glare.

"No, wanna poke more fun baldy…" she growled.

Yoh gulped and shook his head.

"Well sweet is when…you eat something that's sugary…" he paused looking up at the tree above them.

"Like a peach,"

"Hmm?" she asked picking a peach from a tree overhead.

"ACK!"

Hanami jumped and dropped the peach.

WHAT!" she gasped.

"OH NO!" Yoh gasped looking down at the peach on the floor,

"WHAT!" she yelled.

Yoh hit her on the head.

"THOSE ARE FOR THE MERCIFUL GODDESS!" he yelled.

"OW DON'T YELL CRAZY BALDY!" she screamed, they both stopped at the sound of tutting and turned their heads towards two elderly monks.

"Disruptive youngsters,"

"What's the world coming to?"

Hanami and Yoh blushed and straightened themselves out.

"Ahem, anyway DON'T EVER eat these!" he urged holding the peach up to her face.

"But you said it tasted sweet…I WANNA TASTE IT!" she whined grabbing it out of his hands and balancing on a bench out of his reach.

"GACK! NO THEY'RE FOR THE MERCIFUL GODDESS!" he yelled reaching up to grab her.

"Well she mustn't like them very much if there's still a whole tree of them left!" Hanami argued sticking her foot on Yoh's head and pushing down on it.

"AH! GETOFFA MY HEAD!" he yelled moving and causing her to lose balance.

"AH!" she cried as she hit the floor with a thud.

Yoh jumped and grabbed the peach rubbing the dirt off it hastily.

"See what you get! You shouldn't go…oh," Yoh stopped when he saw the cut on her forehead.

"Ow…I hit my head," she whispered feeling dizzy and falling foreword, Yoh held her up and looked around for help.

"Great…Hanami are you O.K?" he sighed, he froze when he saw her frozen form.

"H-HANAMI!" he yelled shaking her body.

Hanami's eyes stayed closed and Yoh began panicking.

"I-I'm sorry Hanami I'll let you eat peaches okay I'll find you _better_ peaches I promise!" he urged shaking her body, the peach still in his hand.

Hanami's eye opened slightly.

"Ah!" Yoh happily sighed

"Y-Yoh," she stuttered.

Yoh's eyes opened wide in relief.

"Hana…"

CHOMP

Yoh's face stayed the same as he stared down at Hanami taking a bite out of the peach; she held up a victory sign and winked.

"Mmm…sweet!" she smiled looking up at him; he growled and dropped her storming off.

"HEY! Where are you going! You're not mad are you!" she called chasing him.

"You're an idiot! I have no time for idiots!" Yoh yelled not bothering to turn around.

Hanami stopped and thought for a minute.

"You sound like Sanzo," she stated causing him to stop.

Yoh looked around and blinked.

"Wha…really?" he asked.

Hanami nodded, and Yoh smiled.

"Wow, cool!" he said looking at the floor.

Hanami stuck her tongue out.

"What's so cool about that!" she said hands behind her head as she walked past Yoh, she dropped the bitten peach in his hand.

Yoh stopped and looked at her.

"Where are you going?" he asked causing her to stop and spin around, the sun was setting in the horizon and her hair was practically blending into the background, she sighed letting her now dry hair down and shaking it loose, the wind blew it and she sighed stretching her arms out wide.

Yoh stared,

_The sunset…it's just like her hair…I...wish I was like that,_

Hanami blinked as she caught him staring.

"Well, I figured you're mad and I don't plan on getting hit again!" she simplified walking off.

"Wait!" Yoh called stretching his arm out and grabbing her arm, the peach rolled off under the tree's shadow.

Hanami looked down and looked up at him.

The two stared at each other for a while.

"What?" she urged annoyed that he was still holding her arm, Yoh frowned and let go of her arm.

"Well, did you like it? The peach?" he said slowly.

Hanami's face broke out into a smile and she nodded clenching her fists and bringing them up to her chin.

"IT WAS GREAT!" she sighed out loud her voice echoing.

Yoh looked at her expression and burst out laughing catching her by surprise.

"Huh! What! Why are you laughing!" she asked angrily.

Yoh looked down at her and smiled.

"You're funny!" he sighed wiping his eyes.

"Funny?" she pouted…she turned away from him, "I didn't come here to be laughed at" she growled images of faces running through her mind.

Yoh raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"But…I'm happy, when I'm happy I laugh!" he smiled sitting down on the grass and staring out into the sunset, Hanami stared down at him.

"I…made you happy!" she said shocked.

Yoh nodded.

"But why did you laugh!" she asked sitting down looking at him.

Yoh looked at her questioningly.

"Because…well I felt like I'd burst If I kept it inside," he smiled.

Hanami thought for a minute.

"But…you weren't laughing…at me?" she asked.

A chord finally struck with Yoh and he smiled sadly at her.

"No, theirs lots of different ways of laughing Hanami, some people, like me laugh when they're happy," he explained "When their with friends," he explained further Hanami's eyes lit up.

"We're friends?" she smiled

_Images of Nataku and Goku flashed through her mind._

Yoh nodded eyes closed in a smile.

"If you want!"

"HELL YEAH!" she yelled hugging Yoh as she quoted a phrase she had heard Goku say when he was happy.

Yoh blushed and looked away his voice serious.

"But some…people laugh out of their own cruelty." He said.

Hanami let go of him and looked towards the blood red sky. Images of the three monks, her owner, and the people outside her cage flashed before her eyes and she shivered.

Yoh looked at her pityingly, "In the words of Sanzo…their assholes!" he smirked causing Hanami to look down and smile.

"Yeah, you know something Yoh?" she smiled looking at him.

"What?"

"Now you sound like Hakkai!" she smiled making his eyes light up.

"COOL…as long as I don't end up talking like Goku I'll be fine then!" he smirked.

Hanami frowned.

"What's wrong with Goku?" she pouted.

"Well…"

**BANG BANG BANG**

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! SANZO WHAT THE HELL!" Goku's voice screamed from inside the temple causing the two to jump.

"YOU AND THAT BRAT! YOU DARE!** YOU DARE!**" Sanzo's voice bellowed followed by more gunshots.

"Now Sanzo please…" Hakkai's voice could be heard.

**BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG**

"**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

"AS IF KOUGAIJI ISN'T AROUND MY ASS ENOUGH YOU HAVE TO GIVE HIM AN **EXCUSE** TO START A WAR!"

"Oi priesty what's it with you and your ass? You goin queer in your old age?" Gojyo unwisely joked.

Hanami and Yoh sweat dropped.

**BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!**

"**GODDAMN COCKROACH!" **Sanzo yelled.

Gojyo and Goku burst through the temple doors past the two teenagers.

"YOU HAD TO OPEN YOUR DAMN MOUTH KAPPA!" Goku screamed dodging a bullet.

"HEY! SHUT-UP MONKEY BALLS I'M NOT THE ONE SCREWING THE ENEMY!" Gojyo yelled back.

Hanami and Yoh looked at each other, their mouths twitching before they both roared in laughter,

"AHHHAAAAHAHAHA!" Hanami burst holding her sides and lying back to back with Yoh, causing Goku to stop and look at her smiling slightly.

_Hanami,_

He watched her face full of happiness smiling but stopping when he felt himself overshadowed.

"Uh-oh…"

WHACK!

"GODDAMN MONKEY!" Sanzo seethed chasing the brunette man much to Hanami and Yoh's delight.

"Hey Yoh! I see what you mean! "She laughed.

* * *

Alright new chapter! (happy dance) hoo-ha! And the plot thickens, sorry no red wind in this chapter I'm afraid I thought I'd have this chapter first cuz Hanami hasn't got many friends save for four older men…yeah she ain't gonna be to popular! Anyway reviews!

Anon.E.Moose: Hey I'm glad you reviewed and there is NO ROMANCE in this story…well just comedic value between Lirin and Goku but hey fan service y'know? And please try to review more! (Bows) Arigatou!

Tenka-Chan and Homura-Kun: Lol, (puts on Sherlock Holmes attire) I concur…. no wind in this chapter! And Tenka don't call the child abuse hotline if they DO take you away how would you get to a computer? Homura be NICE Damnit NICE!

Knight rose: Hmm…now what would Sanzo want with a plastic covered lead…. OH MY GOD! (For some strange reason I'm imagining Sano and world domination….)

Someone special: I'm glad you like It so much! And I'm fine thanks! (Blows kisses) or…would you prefer I get Sanzo to blow you kisses.

Sanzo…. (Gun clicks)

Me: Spoil sport…


	17. Chapter 17

_A small shape stalked across the halls of Gyumoah castle, it's heart beating fast and it's figure covered by a cloth, the light betrayed it's movements as it darted between passage ways before colliding with an unknown block._

"EYAH!" Lirin cried falling on her ass her cloak falling of her.

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!" she yelled before gasping her eyes going wide.

In front of her stood a tall tan skinned Youkai his brunettes hair shining in the candle light.

"Lirin?"

"Ah! KOUGAIJI!" she said with fake enthusiasm, hugging him.

"How are you? Fine? GOOD I'm just gonna get goin now heh bye!" she quickly said dodging past him.

Kougaiji frowned grabbing her shoulder and spinning her round to face him.

"Where have you been? Yaone was looking for you all day yesterday?" he said patting her shoulder.

Lirin scowled slightly.

"How does she expect to find me if she stays with YOU all day?"

Kougaiji stepped back slightly and sighed pulling Lirin into a hug.

"I'm sorry about that, I'll try not to be to possessive it's just…"

"You're insatiably horny I know!" Lirin nodded patting his shoulder causing him to blush.

"H-HEY! Who taught you those words!" he urged grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Insatiably hor…" Kougaiji stopped with the uncomfortable ness and glared at his giggling sister.

"Brat!" he mumbled letting her go.

She titled her head to he side sticking her tongue out.

"Love you two Oni-Chan!"

Kougaiji smiled at hr his eyes regarding her warm eyes and smiling mouth…bitten neck…

"_WHAT THE…"_

Kougaiji looked at her neck and Lirin followed his gaze.

"Uh-oh…"

"**I'LL KILL HIM!"

* * *

**

Goku shivered as the wind blew against his back his ears pricking slightly, he pulled his shirt on and closed the window stretching,

"Now, tell me exactly what you are doing with the enemy Goku?" Sanzo growled reading the newspaper, Hanami was playing with Hakuryu who flew past her head, Hakkai had let her 'baby-sit' him for a while so she could leave Yoh to continue with his monk duties for the night.

Goku sighed turning around and glaring at the monk hands on his hips.

"Figure it out! And what's this about enemies? We haven't been enemies since the Gyumoah incident!" he yelled causing Sanzo to shiver.

"Oh for…Don't tell me YOU are still worked up over that!" Goku said louder slamming his hands on the table and glaring at Sanzo who put his paper down.

"As a matter of fact I AM stupid monkey! Do I need to remind you how you nearly DIED?" Sanzo growled the last bit causing an uncomfortable silence to cover the room.

Goku gulped staring hard at Sanzo who simply stared back.

Hanami had her ears covered, Hakuryu mewed quitly nuzzling against her cheek and tickling her nose.

"Ah…AHCHOO!" she sneezed squeakily causing the two to jump and stare at her.

"Um…sorry?" she mumbled tapping Hakuryu's head in a scolding matter.

Sanzo sighed in irritation and pushed the chair back.

"Don't get up on my account, I'm leaving," Goku sighed the strain in his voice visible, "I'll be back soon I'm just going to return Hakuryu to Hakkai," he said holding his arm u for the small white dragon to perch on.

The white reptile let out a comforting whine before nuzzling Hanami's cheek, she kissed its nose and watched it fly over to Sanzo.

The two looked at each other for a while Man and Lizard before Sanzo smiled weakly and rubbed him under the chin,

"I'm surrounded by animals!" he sighed the smile disappearing as quickly as it came.

Goku smiled at that statement and walked out stopping at the door.

"Sanzo…I…love her and there's nothing you can do about that," he said causing Sanzo to turn his head and rub his temple with his right hand, waving Goku off with the other.

"Tch, Monkey see Monkey do," he teased causing Goku's tensed shoulders to relax slightly.

Hanami stared up at Sanzo as the door closed; she saw the vein sticking out on his temple and smiled up at him.

Sanzo continued writing his teeth gritted and Hanami stood up and saw how aggravated he was before sighing.

"You can hit me if you want!" she said brightly causing Sanzo to fall face first into the table.

"N-NANI!" he yelled looking at her the vein noticeable now.

Hanami smiled down at him.

"It's okay, the sooner you get it out the less likely you'll end up killing something!" she said causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"What are you a masochist" he sighed rubbing his head and catching her thinking.

"That's someone who enjoys pain, and I'm not going to hit you," he said turning away from her.

"The anger I have would never disappear just by hitting you!" he said sternly.

Hanami thought for a moment and smiled grabbing Sanzo's hand,

"C'mon I've an idea!" she smiled cheekily pulling him off his seat.

Sanzo raised an eyebrow.

"Tch, get someone else to walk you!" he said looking away causing her to clench her fists.

"HEY! I'm tryin ta help ya stupid Monk!" she pouted.

Sanzo stared at her and groaned.

Her eyes flicjered with anger and her puted face caused him to have a hard time keeping a straight face.

He tooke her hand and sighed.

"Fine but waste my time and I'll kill you!" he said as they walked out of the room.

* * *

Hakkai and Gojyo sat on the temple window in the hall where Hakkai and Hanami had sat previously; Gojyo was smoking a cigarette whilst Hakkai and Goku played with Hakuryu who bit Goku's nose.

Hakkai stopped laughing when he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

"C'mon it'll be fun Sanzo LETS GO!" Hanami's voice called out cheerily.

Hakkai's eyes widened when she saw Sanzo holding her hand a slightly pained/ relaxed feature on his face.

"Ugh I should've hit you when I had the chance!" he groaned rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Hakkai fell off the windowsill and jumped up panting.

"Ne…Hakkai what's wrong!" Gojyo asked stubbing out his cigarette and patted his friend on the back.

"I just saw Sanzo and Hanami," Hakkai urged.

Goku raised an eyebrow.

"Hm so I left them in the room together!" Goku explained.

Gojyo's perverted mind kicked in and a perverted smile crept across his face.

Goku noticed this and smacked him upside the head.

"MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER!"

"WAH! I DIDN'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING YA DAMN MONKEY!"

"YOU WERE THINKING IT!"

"WHAT JEALOUS YOU AREN'T ABLE TO THINK MONKEY!"

Goku went to shout somehting when Hakkai waved a hand in front of his face.

"Goku, do you remember the discussion me and Hanami had two nights ago?" Hakkai said putting a finger up in an explaining matter.

"Uh yeah," Goku thought for a minute, " Hanami was curious about kissing and wondered how it felt…" he said slowly his eyes becoming saucers.

Gojyo's cigarette fell out of his mouth.

The three looked at each other before looking the direction the two had went.

"You don't think she's...?"

"SANZO! GET BACK HERE YA HORNY MONK!" Gojyo laughed sprinting off.

Hakkai and Goku followed.

"HEY WHO YA CALLIN HORNY YA DAMN FRISKY WATER SPRITE!" Goku screamed.

"Ne we just never stop having adventures do we!" Hakkai laughed.

* * *

Hanami opened the large window and smiled out to Sanzo.

"Now all you have to do is scream!" Hanami smiled.

Sanzo raised an eyebrow and turned to leave.

"Hey where are you going!" she called grabbing his arm.

Sanzo growled and shook his arm free.

"Do I look like an idiot to you? There is no way I'm going to scream at nothing." he sneered opening the door.

Hanami laughed causing him to look around.

"But you won't be! You'll have your eyes closed and You'll be screaming at whatever comes up in your head!" she smiled, "When I was in the waterfall…I couldn't talk to anyone, and I felt well alone," she said looking at the floor.

Sanzo watched her face as she explained her skin was a pale white setting her hair off nicely, it was softer looking than Gojyo's though shorter.

_This…is stupid; she's…acting like that damn monkey,_

Sanzo put a hand on her head causing her to go quiet

He scrunched her hair slightly and she smiled.

"Tell you what I'll go first!" she grinned taking his hand off her head and putting her hand on the windows small balcony like wall.

She turned around and smiled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she screamed causing the monks below her to fall over in shock and run away screaming something about deranged youth. She laughed and looked at Sanzo.

"Now everyone's gone! You won't look stupid now!" she laughed partially out of breath.

She took a deep breath and started again on her tiptoes, Sanzo stared at her and felt something burning in his chest, he went to turn around and leave causing him to bump into Hakkai.

"Hmm looks like fun!" he smiled standing next to Hanami and taking a deep breath.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Gojyo walked past Sanzo and joined in leaving Goku and Sanzo standing next to each other.

"C'mon ya crazy monk!" Goku laughed pulling him to the window.

Sanzo smiled and all five started screaming and yelling, Sanzo felt his chest loosen and a smile rise to his face, he gripped the wall and yelled harder,he looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Hanami smiling up at him cheekily.

She looked away and screamed harder stretching her body out of the window, Sanzo felt the competition and followed suit, Gojyo and Goku started going blue in the face trying to out scream each other. Hakkai stopped and looked at the two screaming at each other instead of out the window.

"Um…guys?"

Hanami and Sanzo stopped and looked at the two as they fell over.

"Baka's" Sanzo growled.

"Hmm only them!" Hakkai sighed.

"HAAHAHHHAHAAHAH!" Hanami laughed her face pink.

Sanzo and Hakkai looked at Hanami smirks on their faces.

She was laughing holding her sides and had tears at the corners of her eyes.

"Tch, as if one monkey wasn't bad enough," Sanzo sighed dropping the smile and putting his hand's into his robes sleeves.

Hakkai smiled and scratched his head.

"Hmm yes I suppose! But…at least she's older ne?" he smiled, Sanzo shook his head.

"Once a monkey always a monkey!" Sanzo moaned before letting out a yelp.

"STOP CALLING ME A MONKEY YA DAMN CORRUPT MONK!" Goku yelled kicking the man in the shin as he stood up.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DIE?" Sanzo yelled.

Hakkai turned around and saw Hanami helping up Gojyo.

"Hee Old man!" she teased causing him to groan rubbing his head.

"Damn got me a headache!" he moaned.

Hakkai helped him up with Hanami and they sat on the wall of the balcony like window, watching the Monk and his pet fight.

"Hakkai…does Goku love Sanzo like Lirin?" Hanami asked.

Hakkai looked at her in shock patting Gojyo on the back.

"Yep their both Homo's!" Gojyo smirked rubbing his forehead

**WHACK!**

"DO NOT PUT ME AND THAT THING IN THE SAME SENTENCE!" the two yelled before looking at eachother and exploding again.

Hakkai frowned at Gojyo and loked at Hanami who looked puzzled.

"Homo...?"

"Um…Hanami do you understand what love means?" he asked worriedly.

Hanami thought.

"Does it have something to do with kissing?" she asked causing Hakkai to sigh in defeat.

"No Hanami, Love is…when you would do anything for someone, when you feel, free with them and when you're happy to be at their side," Hakkai whispered sadly as images of Kanaan flashed in his mind, "It's when you try your hardest to make them smile and…" He stopped when he felt Gojyo punchg his arm.

"Friendship," Gojyo finished putting an arm around Hakkai and winking.

Hanami thought for a moment and hugged Hakkai.

"Good! I'm not missing out on anything then!" she said smiling up at the two men.

The two smiled raising eyebrows and nodding.

"Hanami, sweetie I don't think you'd LET anyone make you miss anything! Gojyo smirked knocking her chin.

Sanzo looked up and scowled.

"Lets see if she can miss my bullet then!" he growled.

Hanami frowned.

"HEY! WHAT YOU GONNA KILL ME FOR!"

"What? You mean your offer still doesn't stand!" Sanzo yelled back hitting Goku on the head with the fan.

He suddenly stopped as the wind blew heavier a strange red glow to it, Gojyo and Hakkai followed his stare and gulped.

"Ah crap!" Gojyo winced.

Goku rubbed his head and scowled at Sanzo.

"Jeez Sanzo you didn't Havta…Havta…" Goku's eyes widened and he gulped.

Hanami raised an eyebrow and gasped as a man appeared in the middle of the courtyard, he was tan and had short hair from the front but she saw a ponytail reaching the floor behind him.

He threw back his short cape causing the wind to stop and looked up at Hanami.

"Whoa," she whispered. His hair was red but not like her's, his thin frame standing out against the drab background.

"Son Goku," he said just loud enough for her to hear.

"Wha…"

Goku sprung up behind her a hand up in a welcoming gesture.

"Uh hey there Kougaiji my main man how you doing!" he laughed uneasily.

Kougaiji stared up at Goku a ein sticking out on his forehead causing him to sweatdrop.

"Eheheh..."

"**YOU HORNY BASTARD!"** Kougaiji yelled letting a chi blast fly towards the brunette.

"GACK!"

"AAAAAH" Hanami screamed dodging it.

Goku ran into the corridor and Hanami watched as Kougaiji leapt up onto the balcony and chased him.

"**YOU ASSHOLE! YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO TOUCH MY SISTER!"**

"SHE CAME ONTO ME!" Goku's voice could be heard screaming in the hall.

Sanzo groaned and looked at Hakkai.

"Ask the high monk to prepare tea," he sighed walking out.

"W-What about Goku!" Hanami stuttered.

Gojyo grinned.

"Ah Kougaiji won't kick his ass that hard!" Gojyo smiled patting her shoulder and walking out.

* * *

Another chapter wooHOOO! I did this one really quickly so there weren't many reviews

Someone special: Thank you! Hugs.

I.AM.LIRIN: I know Sakura means cherry blossom but so does Hanami, plus there are so many stories with the name Sakura I just thought I'd choose the alternative!

And so please review last chapter and THIS chapter pretty please! 


	18. Chapter 18

Hanami sat outside the large meeting room which Goku, Sanzo, Hakkai, Gojyo and Kougaiji were talking…so to speak.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN SANZO!" Kougaiji yelled.

Hanami growled and sat on the floor glaring at the door.

She'd been kicked out of the meeting for biting Kougaiji when he hit Goku.

"Stupid wind man." she mumbled, she had her hands on her knee's and was biting her lip straining her ear against the door as she heard whispering.

"Trust Hakkai to speak so quietly!" she groaned.

"Oh,"

Hanami turned around and saw the girl whom was kissing Goku, she had a string with bells around her waist like a thin chain, she wore a purple dress that reached mid thigh and bared her shoulders showing off her tan skin.

Her orangey red hair was down framing her thin face her blue eyes standing out radiantly.

_She's so…pretty," Hanami thought._

The girl smiled bending down and smiling at Hanami.

"Hiya! Are you ok! Last I checked you were planning an aerial assault on me and Monkey boy!" she said smiling at her.

Hanami blushed and nodded looking down at a certain feature of Lirin's.

_KYA! There…so…_

Hanami looked down at her own chest and gulped.

_BIG!_

Lirin followed her gaze and laughed at hr expression.

"Yeah! I know don't worry yours will grow soon!" she laughed making Hanami blush and look away.

"Aww Don't be mad at Lirin! You're so cute!" Lirin laughed pinching her sore cheek by accident.

"OW!" Hanami cried rubbing her cheek and whimpering when she felt blood.

"Oh my…IM SO SORRY!" Lirin cried holding up a tissue and pressing it against her face, "Hmm I'm not making a good impression am I!" she sighed sadly petting Hanami's head. Hanami looked up at her.

"Huh?"

Lirin smiled and giggled. "Well, you're all Goku seems to talk about now, you've really got him worked up you know!" she said causing Hanami to smile proudly ignoring the blood on her cheek.

"Uh-oh you've got a leak!" Lirin joked putting the tissue in Hanami's hand and holding it up to her cheek.

"You look like Goku when you smile like that!" she winked.

Hanami paled.

"I hope not!" she gasped causing Lirin to laugh.

"Why! He's not all that bad looking you know! I have pretty good taste in guys!" she smiled cheekily.

"I know, but Goku gets chased way too much, I mean he's in there with some weird wind dude right now!" Hanami shivered, she looked up at Lirin whose eyes held fire and was glaring at the door.

"Um Lirin?" Hanami asked jumping when Lirin yelled.

"ONI CHAN!" she yelled kicking down the door taking almost half the screen wall with her.

* * *

Kougaiji jumped and stared at Lirin who was stomping her feet up to him.

"L-Lirin?" He stuttered dropping Goku from his grasp onto the floor.

Lirin's eyes went wide and teary.

"GOKU!" she yelled grabbing him and putting him in her lap.

Hanami stood in the doorway and looked at Lirin holding Goku; she felt a twinge in her chest and gasped neglecting her cheek as she felt blood drip down her face.

"Oh Goku-kun!" Lirin sighed when he woke up hugging his head.

"Ah…LIRIN!" Goku blushed sitting up and smiling forgetting her brother was behind him.

He felt a sudden cold aura and jumped away from her laughing.

"S-Silly Lirin y-you didn't tell your brother did you!" he laughed nervously.

"WHA! YOU DIN'T TELL THAT DAMN CORRUPT MONK!" Lirin argued pushing him and standing up crossing her arms and turning her back on him.

The four men sweat dropped as they watched Goku plead to Lirin not to be angry.

"Anou…I take it you're desire to hit him has vanished?" Hakkai asked Kougaiji friendly.

"Ah yeah, loving Lirin is punishment enough I guess," Kougaiji replied smiling slightly.

"PUNISHMENT!" Lirin yelled stopping to look at Goku.

"Am I that bad!" she whispered.

Goku smirked.

"Yep, you're soooo bad!" he winked causing her to blush.

"STUPID MONKEY!"

"Aww but that's why I Love ya! He winked avoiding getting hit by Lirin.

"BAKA SARU!"

_Love? Hanami gasped to herself from the doorway._

"Oi enough! It'll cost enough to fix the damn door!" Sanzo growled at Lirin.

"Nyah Goku the priest wants to hit me!" Lirin giggled hiding behind Goku to avoid Sanzo's glare.

"Don't you know you have other responsibilities Goku?" Sanzo yelled standing up and wincing sitting down.

"Old man!" Hakkai joked helping his friend to regain blood circulation to his legs.

"I know, but Lirin is so much fun!" Goku joked getting hit on the head by Kougaiji.

"LET MY SISTER GO!"

"ONI-Chan!"

"KYAAAA THAT HURT!"

_Hanami looked at Lirin and Goku and an image of Nataku and Goku appeared in her mind, the two of them walking away._

"Ayah…" she sighed holding her heart and gasping when she felt eyes looking at her, she looked up and saw Gojyo staring at her.

"Hana…" he stopped when she turned and ran down the corridor her bare feet making small slapping sounds on the marble.

"HANAMI!" he called when he saw the blood on the floor causing Hakkai to look up.

"Oh my!" he sighed getting up but stopping and whimpering.

"Leg cramp…" he whined.

"Old man," Sanzo smirked.

* * *

Hanami ran through the corridor holding her head as images flashed through her mind.

"_**Come with me, I'll keep you safe," Goku said as he pulled her out of the cage,**_

_But…you didn't…_

_**A sudden flash of light a woman's voice.**_

"_**Three heretics in heaven, I'm afraid is forbidden,**_

"_**One will have to go…"**_

_**A golden haired man,**_

"_**There is no question about it, she will go,"**_

"_**NO NOT HANAMI!" Goku and Nataku cried.**_

_You tried, but._

"_**Goku, it's her or Nataku, choose…"**_

_**The man from before who had tormented her.**_

"_**Nataku it is her or the Monkey choose,"**_

_Why…wasn't I asked…?_

"_**N-Nataku?" Goku gasped and shook his head.**_

"_**G-Goku?" Nataku looked at Hanami and whispered an apology and took Goku's hand.**_

_**Hanami watched as the two looked up at their owner and nodded.**_

_**Darkness, rejection, fear.**_

_**The golden man's apology, Goku's last goodbye…and then, water…

* * *

**_

Hanami ran harder shaking her head the images piecing themselves together and moving slower, she stopped running and slid along the wall to the floor, the blood covering her shirt and bottom part of her face.

The rain poured outside as the night began falling and she look out the window and gasped,

* * *

_**I'm…IN THE WATERFALL!

* * *

**_

She stared at the falling water and gulped looking around the darkness of the hall.

"And…the cave,"

"AH!" she grabbed her head and cried out in pain as the images came back into her mind.

* * *

"_**Come with me, I'll keep you safe," Goku said as he pulled her out of the cage, his arms held her and he jumped down in front of the blonde haired man who raised an eyebrow,**_

"_**Goku…" he sighed patting his head sadly,**_

"_**Konzen she's hurt!" Goku whispered sadly.**_

_**Konzen nodded and turned walking ahead; Hanami wrapped her arms around Goku's neck and cried softly.**_

"_**I knew you'd save me," she whispered causing his arms to go rigid.**_

_**He didn't speak but nuzzled is head into her hair.**_

"_**I'm sorry" he whispered as she fell asleep**_

_**Hanami woke up on a clear white marble floor and got up alarmed looking up at a woman with long black hair, she had a nurturing smile on her face**_

"_**Hanami am I right," she cooed getting off her throne and lifting her chin up.**_

_**Hanami nodded and spotted Goku and Nataku out of the corner of her eye.**_

"_**GOKU! NATAKU!" she smiled running towards them but stopping when she saw Ritouten and Konzen glaring at her.**_

"_**Stay where you are," Ritouten snarled earning a glare from Konzen.**_

"_**She wasn't running to you asshole," he growled.**_

"_**YOU DARE CURSE ME! I OUTRANK YOU KONZEN!" **_

"_**RANKING IS NOT IMPORTANT HERE YOU OAF!" Konzen screamed back at him causing Nataku and Goku to shiver.**_

"_**Konzen is right Ritouten, calm your pride it sickens me!" the black haired woman glared causing the man to gulp.**_

"_**Konzen, if you would,"**_

"_**We're here today to witness the treachery of a peddler leading to a dilemma in the heavens." he called out causing Hanami to realise her surroundings, apart from those mentioned there were two other sets of eyes.**_

"_**I Konzen Douji, Field Marshal Tenpou Gensui, General Kenren Taisho, Lord Toushin Ritouten…" Konzen shivered, "Her Merciful Kanzeon Bosatsu and the two heretical children Son Goku and Toushin Nataku Taishi have gathered to witness today's banishing."**_

_**Hanami jumped and looked fearfully at Goku and Nataku who looked away.**_

"_**Nataku…Goku," she whispered looking down at the floor.**_

_**Konzen sighed and looked up at the Kanzeon.**_

"_**It is no trouble for me to look after her, after all anyone who keeps Goku occupied…"**_

"_**Yeah Kanzeon it can't be to hard to keep a couple of brats hidden eh?" The one called Kenren smiled walking over to Hanami and placing a hand on her shoulder.**_

_**She smiled up at him and he winked.**_

"_**Besides she might be cute when she grows up!" he laughed giving her a noogie,"**_

"_**Hmm yes and if all else fails she can help me clean up my office!" Tenpou smiled.**_

"_**Ten-Chan," Goku smiled.**_

_**The Kanzeon shook her head.**_

"_**No, Konzen you know the rules, and Goku and Nataku have decided who must leave," the Kanzeon said sadly.**_

"_**YES! Besides what use is a half breed anyway! She couldn't fight if she tried!" Ritouten sneered gaining a glare from Tenpou.**_

"_**What a politician all talk no walk!" he glared.**_

"_**ENOUGH!" Kanzeon yelled causing all to jump.**_

_**She looked sorrowfully down at Hanami and sighed.**_

"_**Hanami the inu-youkai, you are sentenced to banishment and isolation for the crime of intruding into heavens grounds,"**_

"_**BUT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" she yelled when she felt hands on her shoulders, she looked back at Goku and Nataku who wouldn't face her, the other men looked away and she stared up at the golden haired man as he placed a hand on her forehead, his eyes softened and he patted her head.**_

"_**I'm sorry, but if not you it would be Goku," he said standing back,**_

_**Hanami gasped and looked around herself to see she was in a cave with water pouring down in front of her, her wrists and ankles chained together.**_

_**She looked up pleadingly at the man,**_

"_**If not you it would be Nataku…"**_

"_**Or me," Goku whispered sadly, Hanami looked at him her eyes watering he watched her for five minutes before tears ran down his cheeks and he turned and ran.**_

_**He stopped at the opening with Konzen and the two nodded.**_

"_**Goodbye," Goku whispered as the water closed over again.**_

"_**N-NO…YOU SAID YOU'D SAVE ME! COME BACK GOKU! NATAKU!"**_

_**she cried struggling with her bonds.**_

"_**I HATE YOU I HATEYOU!" she cried struggling harder the cuffs rubbing against her skin.

* * *

**_

_It's so dark…_

Hanami opened her eye, the other one stayed closed and she sighed as the rain began slowing causing the moon to shine down.

She sniffed trying not to cry.

_He...did save me…_

"_**I'm Son Goku, and you're gonna live with me from now on!" Goku smiled down at her,**_

Hanami bit her lip her fists shaking…

_I'm…so stupid…_

"Don't hold back on my account," Gojyo sighed looking down at her.

Hanami jumped and looked up at the red haired man sniffing and gulping down her surprise.

"G-Gojyo... No I'm not..."

He went down to her level and took of his bandanna holding it up against her cheek.

"Their only tears, go on you'll feel better," he smiled.

Hanami's lip quivered and she looked down to the ground.

Gojyo held her chin inbetween his thumb and smiled.

"Go...Go..." Hanami stutteredand she slammed her face into his chest getting his shirt bloody again and began howling.

"He saved me…he did, he came back," she cried holding Gojyo's shirt.

Gojyo patted her back and whispered soothingly in her ear,

Gojyo stayed with Hanmi rubbing her back listening to her muffled cries,

"He didn't leave me," she smiled hugging Gojyo causing him to look down at her in puzzlement.

* * *

"Gojyo?"

Gojyo looked up and saw Goku staring down at him a pained expression on his face.

"Why is she…?"

"Tears of joy monkey, learn it," Gojyo teased stopping and looking down at her when he realised she was asleep, and had let go of his now red shirt.

"Damn, I'm gonna need a new shirt!" he sighed and looked at Goku as he picked up Hanami holding her in his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist like a child's and her arms were curled up in her chest causing Goku to have to hold her back up. Lirin appeared from behind him and looked sadly at her face. He put his forehead against the crown of Hanami's head biting down on his lip slightly and began mumbling into her hair.

"That's my fault ain't it?" she sighed.

Gojyo shook his head and walked pat the two.

"Hell no, she doesn't give it enough time to heal is all." he sighed patting Hanami's back but jumping back when Goku looked up at him.

Gojyo saw the anger and self humilition in the 20 year old's eyes and winced as he looked down at Hanmi's sleeping form.

Images of Sanzo saving him all the time began popping into his head,

**_"Stupid monkey," Sanzo said for what seemes like the thirtieth time that journey raising the comforting hand out to him his eyes holding warmth for the young brunette._**

**_"Do not get in the way!" Sanzo yelled_**

**_Sanzo lying in front of Goku Rikudo's spear in his stomach and his blood covering his face..._**

_Why...the hell can't I..._

Goku's arms began shaking and a small droplet of water fell on Hanami's face.

_Be more like Sanzo..."_

"Gojyo bring her to Hakkai, please," he said handing her over to Gojyo bridal style and walking down the corridor, his fists clenched and his eyes stern.

Lirin looked at Hanami sadly, kissing her cheek (not the bloody one)

"Silly cutie getting yourself all beat up! Next time Lirin will play with ya!" she whisperedand ran down the hall after Goku catching up with him down the hall and pulling him into a hug.

Gojyo looked down at Hanami and sighed brushing her hair out of her face and wiping more blood away with his bandanna.

"Only Sanzo has ever got the monkey all mad at himself," he said smiling down at Hanami, and walked towards the room where he had left Hakkai.

"Looks like the monkey's growing up after all,"

* * *

Alright! The chapter that explains it all! It's longer than most but hey it works! I tried to make it dramatic….and I apologise for the crappiness of it: Sighs: thank you for reviewing if you do! (Growls at those who don't review) 


	19. Finale

AH! The finale! I'm so sorry I'm putting this up early for all of you lovely people because I'm going in to the hospital tommorrow and won't get back till maybe next week (fingers crossed) I'm so glad I wrote this fic and thankyou for anyone who reviewed it

ARIGATOU!

Tenka chan and Homura Kun( :sniff: I LUV U GUYS! just stop killin eachother!)

Special someone (you were my first review!XXXX)

Knight rose (for all the cookies send me the pic soon!)

Kay (for writing for knightrose I hope u liked my story too!)

I.AM.LIRIN: U wer the first to point out the cherry blossom fact (claps)

Anon.E.Moose: Hee tv presenting definately! (puts on wig)

Raven Black: I'm glad Gojyo had a fan for this story! (puts on cheerleading costume)

Shinigami's wrath: THANKYOU!(you're work is great!)

Rock angel: I hope u enjoyed the meeting:)

xXcatsXxxXmooXx: THANKYOU (giggle luffs!)

And now THE FINALE!

* * *

Hanami blinked as she heard birds twittering outside her window, she slowly began to realise that she was in a room…not Goku's it was smaller and a lot barer. She craned her neck and saw an oaken desk and a heater, there was a shelf with books in it and a vase of flowers sitting on said desk, holding branches covered in cherry blossoms. 

"Pretty," she sighed stopping when she heard a light snore come from below her.

She turned her head and saw a certain bald monk lying on the floor next to the bed; he was curled up in a cat position and had his thumb dangerously close to his mouth.

"Yoh," she smiled, wincing slightly at the feeling of a large plaster over her cheek.

"Ah!" she reached up and touched it wincing slightly at the feeling of the torn skin under the bandage.

Yoh stirred in his sleep and sat up rubbing his eyes quickly.

"I WAS JUST RESTING HAKKAI I'M NOT TIRED!" he yelled angrily before realising Hakkai wasn't there.

He looked up at Hanami and gasped.

"Ha…Hana…" he stuttered.

"Hiya!" she grinned her eyes closed like a cats.

"HANAMI" Yoh cried hugging her and laughing.

"You scared the hell out of me! I thought you were dead one minute I'm walking up the corridors wondering why you weren't in the courtyard, the next I'm summoned by Mister Hakkai to assist him in stopping you bleeding AND THEN…"

"And then you insisted on trying to wake her up all night before finally conking out yourself!" A voice from the doorway sighed.

The two teenagers turned their heads at Hakkai's voice; he was leaning against the doorframe his shirt slightly opened and a pair of wrinkled jeans on.

His face was tired and he had his glasses off making his eyes look smaller than usual.

"Hakkai" Hanami smiled.

"Yoh, would you be so kind in telling Sanzo that Miss Hanami is awake?" Hakkai smiled as the young boy nodded.

"HAI" Yoh smiled running to the door after a brief hug with Hanami.

"Oh yeah, I hope you like the cherry blossoms Hanami! Master Goku-san told me to pick them for you!" he grinned waving as he went down the hall blushing as he walked past Hakkai.

"Hm, what a character!" Hakkai sighed causing Hanami to giggle.

"Like you're one to speak!" she teased patting the bed.

Hakkai pointed to himself in fake shock and smiled sitting down and hugging Hanami.

"I'm so glad you're alright…you seem…happier today," Hakkai said staring fondly at her from arms distance, regarding her cheek and sighing slightly.

"I wish you'd let it heal!" he sighed in a mock scolding feeling his own scar on his stomach jab at him.

"Aww but then I can't spend time with you!" she smiled cheekily.

Hakkai smiled and poked her in the stomach.

"What has gotten into you today eh?" he joked frowning again.

"Haven't been eating have you?" he sighed giving her a stern look.

Hanami frowned.

"Hey, you're skinny too y'know! Don't go lecturing me!" she grumbled pouting.

Hakkai shook his head and looked at her slyly.

"But didn't I hear you say you wanted to get stronger? How do you expect to get strong if all you are is skin and bones?" he said causing her eyes to glitter.

She sighed and looked at the plate sitting on the desk.

"How the hell are vegetables supposed to get me strong? I NEED MEAT!" she groaned her belly rumbled in agreement.

"See! He wants meat too!" she smiled triumphantly.

Hakkai laughed and nodded.

"Oi, I take it the cannibals up eh?" Gojyo smiled walking in and depositing his smoke in the corridor.

Hakkai raised an eyebrow at the smoky smell but kept his mouth shut watching as Gojyo sat on a chair, his chest on the back of it so he could lean his chin against it.

Hanami smiled, her eyes closed.

"Hiya"

"Sheesh you really do look like a fox you know that!" Gojyo smirked patting her on the head.

"Ah! I've heard of Fox demons, masters of music!" Hakkai explained a smile on his face, "I think their called…"

"Kitsune you said it before!" Hanami smiled making Hakkai smile back at her

"Well it's nice to know SOMEONE listens to me!" he laughed looking accusingly at Gojyo.

"Wha…I LISTEN!" he yelled in defence.

Hakkai held out three fingers silencing the red haired man.

"Three times I tell you every Wednesday is trash day! But do you listen," Hakkai sighed winking at Hanami.

"Bad cockroach" Hanami laughed.

"EH! NOT YOU TOO! YOU SILLY BUSHY TAILED RODENT" he growled gnawing his lip.

"Nuh-uh I'm only inu-kitsune!" she smiled holding up her index finger.

Gojyo stopped at those words and Hakkai stared at her.

"Which makes me more special" she smiled yawning slightly, pulling on a strand of her red hair.

Gojyo smiled and winked at her.

"Ya got that straight darling!" he looked over at Hakkai who was smiling also.

She looked at Hakkai and blinked causing him to look at her startled.

"What?"

"You're eyes look all…naked," she explained causing him to blush.

"THERE SO CUTE!" she teased pulling his cheeks out.

"h-HEY!" he yelled tickling her causing her to squeal in protest.

Gojyo looked at them and laughed.

"Heh-heh," he smirked stretching slightly, he looked up at the door and saw Sanzo walk in a scowl on his face before he punched him in the face.

"OW WHAT THE BLUE FU…"

"DAMN KAPPA WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE IN A GARBAGE DISPOSSAL?" Sanzo screamed holding up the Hi-Lite and flicking it at him.

"Oh shit my bad," he smiled cockily regarding the monk's slightly charred bottom robe.

"I'LL BAD YOU!" he screamed whacking him on the head.

"Ah Master Sanzo please remember, Buddha is all…" Yoh urged stopping when Gojyo let out a pain hollering yell, "…forgiving?" he squeaked hiding behind a wincing Hakkai.

"Ah-ah, Educational guidance!" he laughed.

Hanami smiled looking around her as she heard the door open.

Gold eyes stared down at her from the doorway and she smiled widely.

* * *

Goku stood in the doorway regarding all he stares he received, he stared at Hanami and his eyebrows lifted at her position. 

She was in Hakkai's arms; the two looking suspicious, Yoh sitting on her bed, Sanzo was standing over them with Gojyo on the floor.

"Ah…you look better" he said lamely causing Hakkai to let go of her and smile at the brunette.

"I…uh guess I should let you recover more the…"

"GOKU!" she smiled jumping out of bed and onto the young Brunette.

"AH HANAMI"

THUMP!

* * *

Goku groaned at the feeling of cold floor underneath him sighing slightly and frowning down at Hanami clinging to his chest. 

"Hey, I should be the one jumping on YOU!" he sighed stopping when he felt tears on his shirt.

"Huh?"

Hanami had tears flowing down her happy cheeks as she buried her face into Goku's chest further,

"You came to check up one me!" she said nuzzling into his chest.

Goku looked at her dumbstruck.

"I'm so glad!" she whispered causing him to smile.

"Hanami," he sighed happily hugging her closely to him, Hanami hiccupped and looked up at him smiling.

* * *

Hakkai and Gojyo looked at each other and motioned to Sanzo who was regarding the monkey with tired eyes. 

"Yeesh it's like that time he found a new puppy," He groaned still staring at the two.

"Actually it reminds me more of the story a monk who once found a monkey!" Hakkai teased winking at Gojyo who waggled his eyebrows suggestively back.

Sanzo raised an eyebrow at the man and turned around.

"Tch," he muttered lighting a cigarette between hidden smiling lips, he exhaled and turned to the two,

"You'll have to tell me it some time," he sighed.

Yoh looked at the three and sighed.

"Shall I make tea then?"

* * *

Hanami smiled up at Goku who rubbed his thumb along her eye. 

"Hm, I'd better tell Lirin that you're okay!" he smiled getting up and holding her arms.

Hanami's eyes glittered and he began to walk away.

"CAN I COME!" she yelled, Goku turned around thinking for a minute before winking and holding out a hand.

"No problem!" he smiled holding his hand out and wobbling slightly when she grabbed his arm laughing as she dragged him down the temple steps.

"STEADY ON!" he gasped as the knocked into the monks, who were opening the temple doors,

"STUPID MONKEY"

"INU-KITSUNE ACTUALLY" Hanami laughed causing Goku to give her a puzzled look.

She ran hard down the steps letting go of Goku to jump down the last six landing stretching up to the sky as she did.

* * *

"Ne Sanzo," Hakkai smiled sipping on the tea as he watched Goku mount a horse in the courtyard pulling Hanami onto it with him. 

"Ron, What is it?" he said looking up from him and Gojyo's mah-jong game.

"Stupid priest" Gojyo grumbled,

"I just had a sense of Deja-vu!" Hakkai laughed.

"Ah! A blessing from Buddha" Yoh smiled, pouring milk into Hakkai's cup.

"Or last nights ramen," Gojyo snickered causing the boy to frown.

"You compare Buddha's powers to RAMEN?"

"There was spring onion in it," Gojyo explained.

Yoh went to say something but stopped smiling.

"Oh…"

"I like spring onion." Yoh smiled widely pouring Gojyo coffee gaining a wink from the red haired man.

"That a sport!"

* * *

Hanami held onto Goku's waist as they sped off in the courtyard, the feeling of the ground under them, Hanami smiled up at him. 

"WHERE ARE WE MEETING HER!" she yelled causing Goku to smile.

"SOMEWHERE IN THE MEADOW!" he yelled back his eyes focused on the river where a large waterfall was placed.

Hanami followed his gaze and smiled.

_That…will be nice…I'm sure in the sun it'll look pretty._

She stopped when she felt something hit her nose and touched the velvet like object smiling a tear forming in her eye when she held it up into her view.

_A cherry blossom,_

She hugged Goku the cherry blossom held tightly in her hand, more falling onto her hair as they sped off through the meadows path.

* * *

"_I'm free," she smiled as the lake came into view,_

_And it feels…

* * *

_

"GOKU! Hanami!" Lirin's voice called as the two stopped in front of her, Hanami was enveloped in a hug and she smiled inwardly to herself.

* * *

_**Kanzeon Bosatsu smiled at her, images of Goku and Nataku flew in her head, it stopped with an image of them smiling at her waving with Konzen behind them, the images were replaced with Gojyo, Hakkai, Sanzo, Yoh, Lirin… and Goku.

* * *

**__Safe._

**A voice**

**End.

* * *

**

Next chapter: contest rules :) 


	20. COMPETITION!

Okay! Competition time!

I'm writing a continuation of this fic called 'Kiss' and it'll involve a Hanami and the character you vote for to be her partner! The following contestant's are-

Sanzo

Yoh

Hakkai

Gojyo

Who should win also put a rating next to the person of your choice that you would like the story to be, you must also include WHY you think Hanami should pair up with that character okay?

For example

(Name of Character) (Rating) - (reason for choice of character)

So….PLEASE REVIEW YOUR CHOICE! The competition will end in three days!


End file.
